Dance With Me
by ThirteenStrikes
Summary: Thirteen sees the chance, and despite all reasoning, she's taking it. Camteen.   complete
1. Preoccupation

Let us start off with a disclaimer: **I do not own House MD and its characters and settings and all that jazz.**

Author's Note: This story is set after season 6, so spoilers are a given. Several slight modifications: Cameron has returned to PPTH after a couple of months MIA. Thirteen did NOT request for a leave of absence. She just can't do that... :'C

Several unimportant & ignorable comments (w/ major spoilers):  
I've always had the suspicion that the writers/directors of House are intentionally keeping Camteen as far away from each other as possible, because they just KNOW that if both of them ever have more screen time together... one thing will lead to another, and Thirteen is just going to end up jumping the other woman. Hence the...making Cameron get together with Chase before Thirteen enters the scene...making it seem like they don't get along...forcing Thirteen into a _horrible _relationship with Foreman (stupid guy made her blind)...making Cameron _marry_ Chase...making Cameron _leave_ PPTH, and then making Thirteen take a leave of absence! Like WHUT THE HELL. GOD. In order to make myself feel better as I enter into this House withdrawal (I've been watching all summer), I will imagine that Thirteen can't stay away from Cameron any longer and they've decided to elope together. And _then_ they can return to PPTH. Together.

Okay, I'll stop.

* * *

Chapter 1: Preoccupation

The night was still young, but a fair amount of the people in the Grand Hall were already ranging from being intoxicated to flat out inebriated. It was the latest event hosted by the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in order to celebrate the anniversary of its foundation. The formal dinner-dance, accompanied by (due to popular request) an open bar, took place at a classy hotel in the city. All of the staff and workers associated with the hospital were invited to this private event. Oh, and let's not forget to mention the wealthy donors that made it all happen in the first place.

The men were in fitted tuxes, ties and all, looking handsome, smart, and presentable. The ladies donned flattering dresses that accentuated every curve on their bodies. Everybody looked amazing tonight, especially under the light of the glistening chandelier hanging above. The hall was filled with deep murmurs of conversation, broken sporadically by contagious eruptions of laughter here and there. Old jokes were shared and new stories told; everyone was having a good time.

Our favorite chief diagnostician sat at a table with Doctors Cuddy and Wilson, engaged in a lighthearted banter with the former while the latter quietly listened on to their power-play. Or foreplay, whichever you prefer.

The ducklings sat together at a separate table near by. Foreman, Chase, Taub (along with his wife), Thirteen, and surprisingly, used-to-be-duckling Cameron. But in all honesty, the ER attending had no choice but to sit there, despite the obvious unavoidable tension and awkwardness between her and her ex-husband. Seatings were arranged and reserved, and Cameron really did not think it would be a good idea to sit with a group of her ER nurses. Besides, she'd been back for over a month now, and it'd be impossible to avoid Chase forever. She knew it was tough, but she couldn't find it in her to leave a job and place she loved because of someone she _used_ to love. She got over House, and in the time she's been gone, she was well on her way to getting over Chase as well. The only problem was... he wouldn't let go just yet. He would be persistent, trying to rekindle old feelings, convinced that he could find a way to make her _actually_ love him. But she knew he would end up blindly getting his hopes up only to be disappointed, again. Sure she still has some feelings for him, but just not in the same way anymore. Both of them would have to learn to move on. And in order for that to work, Allison knew she had to push him away, even if it required her to be cold and cruel at times.

For most of the evening, Chase and Foreman had strayed off to the bar as a means for the Aussie to distant himself from his ex-wife. Nobody could blame him. A couple months divorced and yet Cameron was looking absolutely stunning and in great shape. Her white, strapless dress hugging her form so elegantly... her blonde curls naturally falling over her shoulders in such a glamourous way... not overly accessorized but just enough to complement herself in a sense that made her look even more beautiful than she already was. Almost every person who chanced a glance at her did a double take.

"Is that...?" "Doctor Cameron?" "Yeah, she's the one who divorced that rich Australian doc." "I thought she left PPTH." "She did, but she came back, like, two months ago." "Wait, she's single now, isn't she?"

Despite some people's attempt at whispering, Cameron still managed to overhear a few of the many comments, remarks, and gossips spoken behind her back. It irritated her, to say the least, but she tried not to let it get to her. This was supposed to be a fun social gathering, and she wasn't planning on letting anyone ruin it for her.

The dance floor began to pile up as people eventually finished with their dinner. Taub and his wife stood up to go dance, leaving a slightly embarrassed Cameron alone at the empty table. Foreman and Chase were probably still at the bar, and Thirteen was... off somewhere unknown. The blonde doctor sighed, bringing a glass of red wine to her lips as she wondered to herself whether coming to this dinner-dance was a good idea. Lucky for her, Wilson seemed to have noticed her solitary state and decided to come help out a friend in need. Seeing the oncologist approach, Cameron greeted him with a smile.

"Care to dance?" he asked with a tad bit of shyness. He offered her his hand.

Relieved to have some company at last, the ER head nodded almost immediately in response. "Sure."

* * *

Thirteen was sitting by herself at the bar, cradling a cold glass of Bailey's in her hands. It was well off into the night and she had already been hit on by at least twenty to thirty different men, and not to mention a couple of bi-curious women. It could be the result of the intern's undeniable attractiveness, but with what she was wearing tonight, her sex appeal must've increased by twenty-five percent. Remy Hadley was in a black halter dress with a thin V-neck strap, her wavy brown locks tied back in a bun with several stray strands hanging loosely on the sides of her alluring face. She was drop-dead gorgeous. Almost every person she walked past had their eyes following her slim figure longingly, like a fish being reeled in.

Sighing, Thirteen downed the rest of her drink and scanned the dimly lit dance floor. Maybe tonight would be less boring if she actually tried to enjoy herself for once. Dancing wouldn't be too bad, would it? She should at least try to have a good time instead of sulking by herself.

Just as she was standing up, she saw Foreman approaching her from the side. '_Uh oh...'_ She had a bad feeling about this. He was coming fast and by the time she's scoped out all possible escape routes, he was standing right in front of her.

"Wanna dance?"

She looked up and scrutinized him briefly, before sighing again and letting him pull her to the dance floor. The music was slow, but refusing to get intimate with her ex, Remy kept her distance, dancing at arm's length.

"So how've you been?" asked her colleague, attempting to make conversation and ease the awkward silence between them.

"I'm...good. I've been going clubbing all night, bringing random women home with me... You know, the usual," she told him, half-jokingly. The mention of her past nightly activities managed to make her smile. It did not have the same effect on her dancing partner though, but she couldn't care less.

As soon as the song was over, Thirteen watched as a man walked over and tapped Foreman's shoulder lightly, his gaze fixed on her as he silently asked for permission. Thirteen smiled while the other doctor nodded reluctantly and went off brooding. Her new partner was a handsome young man with dark hair and grey eyes. After a little talking, she concluded that he wasn't that bad; he seemed pretty polite and smart, and quite funny too. But Remy wasn't looking for a relationship. Well, at least not with an average guy like him.

By the start of the next number, the brunette found herself in the arms of another man. She mentally sighed as he introduced himself. Jack or John or...something. She knew that it didn't matter, and she braced herself for meeting more Jacks and Johns to come later in the evening.

* * *

After her dance with Wilson and a couple of drinks, Allison Cameron found herself on the dance floor again with this guy named Chris from the radiology department. She didn't want to at first, but boy was he persistent. She didn't want him to feel bad...and, well, it was only one stupid dance. Unfortunately for her, "Chris" happened to be the talkative type. He practically bombarded her with endless questions as they swayed off-beat to the music. Not having the heart to ignore him, the blonde just answered with short, curt responses. She grew increasingly impatient for it to be over, and she couldn't help but wonder if the band was prolonging the song with another chorus just to spite her. When it finally ended, she was more than relieved. Stepping away from her partner, she turned to head to the bar, only to be blocked by a blonde man standing in her way. Her heart sank. '_Chase_.'

"May I have this next dance?" his voice thick with accent.

"Uh... I dunno..." She glanced at the bar, then met his eyes again. "I don't think—"

"Just one dance? Please, Allison?"

The blonde sighed in defeat, the edges of her mouth curving into a frown. "Fine." It's just one dance. She made sure to stand as far away from him as possible.

* * *

After having changed partners for the umpteenth time, Remy decided that she needed to take a break. Finding a spot at the bar once again, she sipped at her Kamikaze. A good song was playing but she thought she'd sit this one out. She scanned the dance floor to observe the many couples. After a while of surveying, her eyes stopped at a certain pair of blondes at her far right.

_'Hmm...'_ Remy thought as she studied Cameron and Chase. It was clear that they were not back together, and that they weren't planning on getting back together. She carefully examined their body language. Apparently, Chase still seemed interested in his ex... but in opposition, Cameron's expression was neutral, almost emotionless. Nothing there; no spark, no chemistry. Something kept telling the young intern that they just didn't look good together anymore.

Remy took a while to recount all the things she knew about the pretty, blonde doctor. All the rumours about her compassion, generosity and kindness... Her attachment to broken people... The story of her early marriage to her boyfriend with cancer... How she used to be in love with House... And now she saw for herself living proof that Allison Cameron was completely over Chase too.

Thirteen mused over these thoughts over and over again in her head. Yeah, it is unquestionable that she seemed a little messed up, but then again, aren't we all? Besides, Remy tended to be careful about judging people. Other than those things she'd heard, she didn't know much about Doctor Cameron. They were a little bit more than acquaintances, but definitely not close enough to be considered friends. Interactions with the ER head had always been limited, whether intentionally or unintentionally. Both were busy and worked in different departments. In Thirteen's defense, she forbade herself to get to know the blonde because she knew nothing remotely good would come out of it. Firstly, they didn't seem to have that much in common, and Cameron never exactly showed any interest in her replacement. Secondly, Remy couldn't help being extremely attracted to her colleague. Thirdly, she was with Chase at the time. And lastly, she was _married_ to Chase at the time. She knew that if she ever had the opportunity, she would totally jump Allison Cameron. But it just wasn't right...not with the aforementioned circumstances. Oh, and let's remind ourselves that the former House duckling was as straight as an arrow.

Remy sighed as she watched the pair dance some more. She couldn't help but notice the uncomfortable and slightly frustrated look on the woman's face. She didn't want to be there. And she clearly didn't want Chase.

As the song was coming to an end, Remy downed the rest of her drink and stood up. In a split second, she made a decision and acted on it no matter what her logic kept screaming at her. The fresh rush of alcohol in her system was in control now.

* * *

- end of chapter -

Omgad, what is Thirteen gonna do? I know the beginning is slow, but be patient and there will be major Camteen later on. Thanks for reading! :D

Oh, and one more thing: Baileys...Yummm.


	2. Reintroduction

Author's Note: I'm so glad people are actually reading. :] Thanks for all the reviews! Here, have a cookie. And now, on with the fic...

* * *

Chapter 2: Reintroduction

With a final strum of an E chord, the song was over. Cameron stepped away from her ex-husband and looked up at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry Chase, but there's really nothing we can do. You know we both just have to move on," she told him sadly. "I guess we can still be friends, but that's all. Please understand..."

The Aussie had a pained expression on his face, but nodded slightly. It was tough, brutal even...but this was it and there's no changing the past no matter how much you pray or how hard you wish. He opened his mouth and was about to say something, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. The two of them turned as they heard a woman clear her throat.

"May I...?" asked a curious-looking Thirteen, staring at Chase, and then taking a brief glance at Cameron.

Both were a little bit stunned by the brunette's sudden appearance, and a even more stunned by her actions. Chase looked up at his colleague like she had something growing out of her head. He cleared his throat nervously and fiddled with the buttons of his suit.

"Ahm... I was just about to go get a drink... Sorry..." he sputtered, eyeing the bar behind her.

Remy rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "I meant..." She looked at Cameron and took a timid step towards her.

Chase's face turned red with embarrassment and a bit of rage as he shot a glare at the brunette and stalked off. His ex-wife however gladly took the hand that Remy offered, flashing her an appreciative smile. As the music began to play, Thirteen gently placed her newfound partner's hands on her shoulders and relocated her own on the blonde's waist. She made perfectly sure not to stand too close into her personal space.

"Thanks for getting me out of that," said Cameron. "I didn't think he'd leave me alone."

The shorter doctor was grateful for the interruption, but was equally surprised that it was Thirteen who came to the rescue. The fact that she was dancing with a woman, and a bisexual one at that, didn't seem to matter that much though. More than anything, she was intrigued by such boldness from the younger woman, and was wondering what had caused her to act so.

"No problem," replied Remy, her tone light and cordial. "You looked pretty miserable a while ago, and it would be despicable of me to watch you suffer."

Cameron laughed as they swayed and spun slowly to the soft rhythm. She was a bit self-conscious, but oddly, she felt a lot more comfortable with Thirteen than with her previous two dance partners. Having a casual conversation with the brunette was definitely a first, but she really wouldn't mind getting to know her better. To be honest, House's replacement duckling had always caught her attention. As much as Cameron hated to admit it, a part of her interest may have been a result of her Huntington's diagnosis (and the fact that she attempted to cope with the news in the form of one-night stands). But even before then, she had been curious about the reserved and stoic, mysterious number Thirteen. Perhaps this dance would let them learn more about each other and cross the line of being mere acquaintances and co-workers.

"So, how's your evening so far, Doctor Cameron?" asked Remy with a hint of a smirk.

"Well..." She thought for a while before responding. "I sat around most of the night in awkward tension because of my ex-husband. I was flirted with by random men who had _heard_ about me having an _ex_-husband. The only persons I'd danced with were Wilson, who was being nice, Chase, who's probably not over me yet, and that...Chris guy who just wouldn't shut up."

Remy chuckled. "Chris from radiology?"

"Yeah! I have never met a guy who talked so much before."

"If you want, I can threaten him so that he wouldn't come bother you around the hospital," offered the brunette.

"Hmm... I'd like that." They both grinned at each other, continuing to dance to the downtempo beat.

"So...from what you've told me, I'm guessing that you're pretty much having a crappy time tonight," concluded Thirteen.

"Well... I wouldn't say that. It did start out awful, but...things are looking up," Cameron hinted with amusement, looking into her partner's cold blue eyes. "I know _you_ have been having a good time. Every time I looked over to the dance floor you were with a different person."

Remy turned slightly pink from the embarrassment she tried to hide. "I only danced with them because I had nothing else better to do. Can't even remember half of their names."

For a first decent conversation, both of them were actually getting along fairly well. Nothing was forced. It was light and unexpectedly pleasant. They almost forgot that they were still dancing together.

"So, Thirteen... How did you spend your time off during the summer?" She tried to bring up a topic to talk about. Then she immediately remembered that Thirteen's personality didn't always allow for 'opening up' and conversing about oneself. "If you don't mind me asking, that is..." she added quickly.

Smiling at her adorableness, Thirteen began to do a recap. "Well... I travelled around Asia for about twenty days. Visited India, Malaysia, and the Philippines," she grinned as fond memories quickly flooded her mind. "It was _incredible_. The people were so nice and the food was amazing. I had such a great time experiencing the different cultures," she told her with a rare excitement in her voice.

"Wow. I am so jealous! I've never been to Asia before. What things did you do there?"

"Oh, you've _got_ to visit sometime, Cameron. You'd love it. I saw the Taj Mahal, rode an elephant, went bungee jumping, went snorkeling, hiked a volcano, went parasailing...and basically did a lot of shopping and eating." She smiled sheepishly. It felt a little weird to be talking so much about her personal travels with somebody she wasn't exactly close to. Perhaps it was just the alcohol loosening her up, or perhaps it was the way her dancing partner showed such sincere interest in her. "Maybe I should take you with me the next time I go on a trip."

"Yeah, I think you should." The attending's eyes brightened. Although they might have been kidding around at the moment, the thought of it sounded delightful.

"What about you? Did you do any traveling over the break?" Remy didn't want the conversation to be all about her.

Allison smiled and began to summarize to her newfound friend what she'd been up to since she the day she left PPTH. Amused by the blonde's animated gestures, Thirteen listened eagerly, nodding at the right times and urging her to continue. It took a while for them to realize that they've stopped dancing altogether, that they were simply standing there, chatting. Their conversation had eventually been interrupted by a man bumping into the taller doctor accidentally. Mumbling an apology, Remy looked at her partner and the both of them blushed.

"Forgot we were supposed to be dancing..." She began swaying to the music again, her hands on Cameron's waist gently pushing her to do the same. They couldn't help but laugh at each other. But when Remy looked up, she saw something that made her smile drop instantly.

"Thirteen? What is it?" The shorter woman followed her companion's gaze and was shocked to find Chase glaring daggers at the two of them, but mostly towards Thirteen. The two women quickly looked away.

"He looks like he wants to _shoot_ me or something..." muttered the brunette nervously.

"Oh my god..." Cameron was clearly embarrassed. "He can't _possibly_ be jealous even when we're not together anymore. I don't think this 'moving on' plan is working very well for him." She sighed out of frustration.

"Wanna piss him off even more?" suggested the intern, a mischievous expression on her face. She was never the one to cause any trouble with her co-workers, (and she and Chase had been on somewhat good terms since he had joined their team), but such an opportunity was just too good to miss. Besides...this was all in good fun. She waited until Cameron grinned and nodded in acquiescence to her request.

Shooting a look of indifference at Chase, Remy took a step towards her partner and pulled her even closer. "Lean your head against my shoulder," she whispered. Cameron's heart skipped a beat when she sensed their intimacy, but followed her friend's instruction and did as she was told, wrapping her arms around the taller doctor's neck. Sneakily, she took a glance at Chase's direction. She barely stifled a laugh.

"It's working! God, he looks furious!" she giggled into Remy's shoulder, tickling her a little. "You better watch out Thirteen. He might kill you in your sleep."

"What? Cameron, I really hope I'm not the next one on your ex-husband's list of evil people to murder."

Despite the bringing up of Dibala's death, Thirteen's tone made them both laugh. Putting the topic of Chase behind them, they continued to dance to the soft strumming of the guitars and the steady beat of the hi-hat and the bass drum. The blonde woman found it increasingly comfortable as she snuggled into Thirteen's neck, hugging her even closer. The glasses of red wine she drank a while ago were catching up to her now. Her face was red and she felt a light buzz clouding up her brain.

Remy hadn't had so much fun with somebody in a while. Yet her rationality kept telling her that she would regret letting Cameron get close to her once she sobered up. Things could get out of hand... Let's not kid ourselves – she was dying for god's sake. But...to tell you the truth, Remy was tired of avoiding people and shooting down friendships and relationships before they even began to form. The least she could do was allow herself a moment of carefreeness without having to worry about her impending death sentence. There's nothing wrong with making a new friend. It gave her a distraction from any self-destructing thoughts, and it was helpful to have a somewhat constant figure in her life for once. Maybe she could allow herself a chance to be in good spirits, however short-lived it may be.

_'Let's just think about now and worry about tomorrow when it comes.'_

They danced to the rest of the song in silence. When it was over they stepped away from each other's arms with slight reluctance, exchanging shy smiles.

"Drinks?"

"Sure."

When the two of them found an empty spot at the bar, they sat down and ordered their alcoholic beverages. As soon as their drinks came, Remy held up her glass as a sign of a toast. "Welcome back Doctor Cameron." Despite the lateness of the salutation, it sounded unusually right and fitting. The ER head smiled as they clinked their glasses together. The brunette's company was definitely something she could get used to.

* * *

- end of chapter -

Oh boy, Chase is just too much. I apologize to any possible Chase fans out there. I forgot to mention that I made him particularly clingy in this story. (Because nobody likes a clingy kangaroo!)

And is it me, or are Thirteen and Cameron becoming...friends? [_gasp_] Let me know what you think about this chapter. :)


	3. Permission

Chapter 3: Permission

Throughout the rest of the evening, Doctors Cameron and Hadley continued their conversation at the bar, talking and laughing about lighter subjects and humorous past experiences.

"...No way! That could _not_ have happened!"

"Oh yeah, believe me, it did."

"What did she do next?"

"She grabbed her boyfriend's drink and splashed me, _again_."

The more alcohol they consumed, the more loose and open they were with each other. They were in their own zone, and quite content about it too, completely ignoring whatever was happening around them. It was extremely refreshing not to have to talk about work or anything stressful. However, a short announcement by the band briefly interrupted them and caught their attention.

"...We're going to be playing one last song to wrap up this wonderful evening. Thanks for being such a great audience. Have a good night..."

Remy got up from her seat and was about to speak when she was interrupted by some people to her right. She looked over and saw six or seven men standing by her side, watching her with expectation. Before any one of them got to ask though, she shook her head. "Sorry guys..." She and Cameron watched as they disbanded with disappointment and walked off to see if they could find other girls to dance with. The blonde doctor was going to tease and mock her colleague, but an 'ahem' from behind caused her to turn around.

"Allison... How about a last dance?" Chase's accent had never sounded this annoying.

But instead of rudely pushing him away, Cameron smiled while shaking her head. Not wanting him to ruin her good mood, she thought she should probably take it easy on him this time. "Sorry Chase. I'm gonna pass on this one. Kinda tired." She turned back towards the bar and sipped her drink. She waited patiently for him to turn around and leave in dejection before she stood up and took Remy's hand in hers.

"Huh?"

"It's going to be the last song of the night. Let's go."

"I thought you were going to 'pass'," chuckled the brunette as she followed her. They were on the dance floor now. The lights had been dimmed even more, and the entire atmosphere was incredibly romantic. Slow music began to play and couples surrounded them.

"Well... If you don't want to dance, I guess I could find a better partner..." retorted Cameron with a smirk. In response to her teasing, Remy placed her hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Nah, I don't think anyone here could beat me."

They swayed without saying anything for a while, exchanging several glances here and there. Neither of them would admit they felt butterflies in their stomachs.

"You know, Doctor Cameron...you look absolutely gorgeous tonight," complimented Remy. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted saying something so direct and honest. '_What the hell, Thirteen,' _she scolded herself.

The older doctor blushed profusely. "Well, I have to admit, you look completely stunning in that dress..." she commented, making her partner blush as well.

The didn't say anything in the next couple of minutes. Feeling a tad bit tipsy and sleepy, Cameron leaned her head against her companion's shoulder, just like she did during their previous dance together. Remy took this opportunity to hug her even tighter, pushing their bodies against each other's. It felt so nice to be this close to somebody... After a while of comfortable silence, the blonde spoke up.

"I think your suitors are mad at me for stealing you away from them." Thirteen looked around the room to confirm what she had just heard. She found a couple of men staring at them from the far side of the hall, envy scribbled all over their faces.

"Too bad... I guess you'll just have to deal with it."

Cameron really couldn't complain much though. She raised her head from Remy's shoulder and met her gaze. "Yeah, you're right. It wouldn't be fair to you, since Chase is glowering at you again. This time, he looks like he wants to shoot you _and_ stab you with a scalpel at the same time," she observed, giggling.

Remy glanced at the blonde Aussie standing by the corner, realizing that she couldn't care less about him at the moment. "I really can't blame him though. I mean, I've got his beautiful and hot ex-wife in my arms right now. Who _wouldn't_ be jealous?"

Cameron's eyes widened with surprise at her words. She couldn't stop herself from grinning so she decided to try hiding it by burying her face into her partner's shoulder again. "God Thirteen, you are such a flirt," she commented with a smile.

"Remy."

"Huh?"

"You can call me Remy," she explained.

"Oh. Then you can call me Allison," she told her with a smile. She felt a bit honored to know that she was now officially allowed to call her colleague by her first name.

"So...Remy..." she decided to test it out. The name sounded lovely when she said it. "I was wondering... What makes you act so out of character this evening?"

The directness of the question, despite its good-natured tone, left the taller woman puzzled and made her cease dancing for a moment. "W-What do you mean?"

The blonde pulled her head away and met her partner's confused and now guarded gaze. "I mean... What made you come talk to me? We've been talking for the entire night almost. The 'Thirteen' I knew and heard about before never seemed to be the chatty type...especially not to people you barely know."

Remy was taken aback by such bluntness in her companion and wasn't sure how she was meant to respond to that. "I... Er... Well... Is it a problem?" she questioned.

Cameron laughed lightly. "No, no. I'm not upset or anything. I was only curious," she told her honestly.

The brunette seemed deep in thought. "There are always reasons to be curious... Did you... Did you think I had ulterior motives or something?" she asked, widening her eyes.

Cameron shook her head. "No! Of course not. I just...wanted to know why you've decided to talk to me, and dance with me, of all people. We never really got to know each other before I left PPTH..." she tried to explain herself. "I was just wondering. So... Why'd you stick around all evening? I doubt talking to me is really all that entertaining..."

It took a while for Remy to decide on a reaction. "I dunno... I thought we could be friends...I guess..." she answered tentatively. It wasn't entirely false. But she also wasn't about to tell her that the real reason (even though she wouldn't want to admit it at first), was because she wanted to see if she had a shot at dating the now single ER attending. It started as a sort of a gamble at first, except Thirteen had nothing to lose since she and Cameron were barely friends. If her plan backfired, then things might get a little awkward when they're around each other, but they hardly ever bump into each other at the hospital anyway. Sure, Chase might give her crap about it, while House would constantly harass them for a couple of weeks, but it'll be long forgotten eventually. It was either win or nothing. Life for Remy Hadley was too short not to take whatever chances it throws at you. Lemonade doesn't make itself. If things don't work out the way she wanted them to, then oh well – it's not that big of a deal, because lucky number Thirteen was playing poker without having to throw in any money at all. And let's all be realistic here: since when has Thirteen's charm ever failed before?

"Yeah, I guess we _could_ be friends." Cameron's playful tone broke into her thoughts.

Remy smirked, her confidence increasing as she thought about the ways she should go about pursuing the woman standing in front of her. "We _could._ But for one reason or another, I keep feeling that you expected there to be some underlying purpose behind my behavior..."

"I don't think I would've minded."

"You sure?" asked the intern, her eyebrow raised suggestively at the blonde's flirtatiousness. "Because if you won't mind... I might just put my plan into action."

What Cameron said next surprised the both of them. "I dare you."

"I'll take that as 'permission granted' then," Remy answered smoothly.

They both got lost in each others eyes for a moment, and by the time they snapped out of it, the band had finished and the crowd on the dance floor was already dispersing. In silence, the two doctors made their way back to the table to grab their purses. People were beginning to head home, and with a few 'goodbyes' here and there, they followed suit.

Outside the hotel, they waited in line to catch a cab.

"I guess I'll be seeing you Monday..." said Cameron without looking up. She felt extremely shy and self-conscious all of a sudden. The alcohol was probably wearing off.

"Yup," came Remy's short reply. It made her smile to see the blonde blush.

A taxi soon came to a stop in front of them.

"Well, Goodnight Doctor Hadley."

"Goodnight Doc–" the blonde temporarily cut her off with a swift kiss on the cheek. "–tor Cameron..."

A flustered Thirteen watched as the blonde got into the cab and was driven off. She sighed wistfully, straining her eyes to follow the vehicle until it completely left her peripheral vision.

"Ahem," someone behind her grunted. She spun around to come face to face with a smirking House.

"I totally knew you'd tap that."

* * *

In the cab, Cameron felt very tempted to slap herself repeatedly as she replayed scenes from the evening in her head.

_I can't believe I danced with her. Twice! And exactly how I danced with Chase at our wedding too... What the hell were you thinking Allison? God this is embarrassing!_

Her cheeks were just about burning. It was embarrassing that she felt so good about it and wanted to be close to Thirteen again. But was it embarrassing because she danced with a woman?

_Not really... It's just... The thought of us being so close..._

And now that she thought about it, picturing it in her mind, she realized how it must've looked – the two of them dancing together so damn intimately. So much of their skin touching... Oh boy. People are going to be talking.

_And I kissed her. I can't believe I kissed her._

It was only a quick peck on the cheek. People kiss each other on the cheek all the time. It was a natural thing to do. Not a big deal at all.

_Hell, I can't believe I _flirted_ with her! I flirted with a girl!_

It was hard to pinpoint where all these feelings for the intern came from. Sure, she had always admired the younger woman's skills and intelligence as a doctor... but when had she developed _romantic_ feelings towards her? Well Remy did, at some point, initiate it all. It was her fault for being so god damn seductive and beautiful and alluring. It was her bisexual wiles. Yes, that had to be it.

_That had to be it_...

But what's done is done. No turning back now, Cameron. You gave her the go sign and now she's planning to switch to second gear. Are you ready for this, Allison Cameron? Are you ready to be wooed by Doctor Remy Hadley?

_Hell yes._

_

* * *

_

Thirteen stared at her boss's grinning face with horror.

"You," he pointed at her with his cane, "have exceeded all my expectations and requirements tonight. GOD I'm so glad I hired you." He studied her with his head tilted to the side. "I'm seriously considering giving you a raise."

She didn't move. She didn't say anything.

"I mean, come on!" he almost shouted. His eyes were wide with excitement and there was a smile on his face. "You are hot enough to make a straight girl turn bi, a good girl go bad, a... a... Okay, I'm out of comparisons. But Thirty-One, I must say, I am more than impressed! And I don't get impressed that often."

Remy frowned at him and turned around, waving over a cab. This was _not_ good. It was bad enough that her boss had caught them, but what was even worse was that this boss of hers was probably the most perverted and unashamed persons alive. God knows _what_ he'll fantasize about them.

"I can't believe I never knew Mother Theresa went both ways," he continued, despite being ignored. "It's almost blasphemy!" He stood there, mentally reliving the last couple of years when she'd still been working for him. It killed him to know that he never found out about this newly discovered information until now. "Oh man, I'm sure the guys would love to hear this – especially the wombat."

"HOUSE," warned Thirteen in a frighteningly reprimanding tone. She poked at his chest harshly as she spoke. "Listen, you are _not_ telling anyone about this."

"Pshhh, yeah right. Like I'll keep this a secret and _forget it ever happened_," he mocked her. "You, of all people, should know that nobody has control over what I say or do. And I think you might've forgotten something... like the fact that I'm... uh... what was that word again... your _boss_!"

"House, I'm being serious," she warned again. She desperately needed him to cooperate because she knew he could make it hell for them if he wanted to. "Look... This is still a work in progress. If you mess this up by interfering, it might not even happen. So just...keep quiet about this for now," she tried reasoning with him. "If you let one other person know, even Wilson, I won't keep you updated. And by that, I mean no pictures." It was a bluff, but nonetheless still something that could get House off her back for a while.

The man's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when his employee finished her sentence. His smile soon turned into a devilish smirk. "Deal."

Relieved that she got him to keep his mouth shut, Remy turned to enter the cab waiting. She was glad that the years of experience working with him also meant getting to know how the diagnostician's mind worked, and how to go about bargaining with him to prevent future blackmail or to get what she wanted.

Before shutting the door, she heard House's last words of the night:

"Go get her, tiger."

* * *

- end of chapter -

Oooohhhhh man. Is House really going to keep his big mouth shut? Lol, and Cameron's kinda like, freaking out a bit there...  
Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. :]


	4. Confrontation

Author's note: Here, grab a bag of virtual popcorn and start munching. Now, let the intense drama begin!

* * *

Chapter 4: Confrontation

Saturday was spent thinking about the night before, while Sunday was dreading the day after. Scenes replayed again and again. Feelings re-lived, diminished but still re-lived. The two doctors wanted to avoid each other and get as close as they could to each other at the same time. It didn't even make any sense.

Even Thirteen was nervous about seeing her on Monday. Remy Hadley, the womanizer, was nervous about seeing a female colleague at work. She didn't usually get cold feet, but this was Allison Cameron we're talking about here. She _mattered._ Remy spent most of the weekend brainstorming on how she should ask the blonde out. With any of her previous dates, she could just switch on her natural charm and things go the way she wanted them to. But not with this one. She'd have to be extra careful, because talking with Cameron somehow made her voice catch in her throat... made her usual Casanova facade unreliable. She threw her off the other night, and Thirteen wasn't going to let that happen again if she could help it.

Her mind eventually wandered to House. God, he was such a pain. And he _knew_ he could get away with being such a jerk because he was so damn brilliant and had no conscience. It wasn't fair.

_'If he somehow manages to screw us over... I swear I will never let him live it down.'_

She groaned as she thought of all the potential not-so-subtle hints and comments that he could throw at her. The possibilities were endless.

_'If he knows what's good for him, he'll keep his goddamn mouth shut.'_

Sitting on her sofa, she turned on her mac. She put on some music, checked her e-mail, read some articles about current affairs, and randomly surfed the web for a while, her thoughts on no one else but PPTH's leading ER doctor. Singing along softly, she found it absolutely ridiculous how the lyrics of the songs managed to be in sync with whatever she was feeling at the moment.

_'This is way too cliched,_' she thought as she tapped the right arrow key, trying to skip over all the "love" songs. She just ended up stopping the music altogether. Setting her laptop aside on the coffee table, she laid down on the couch with her hands clasped behind her head. She still found it hard to believe that Cameron gave her the green light. She _literally_ gave Remy the permission to do anything she could to get into bed with her, or even more.

_'She _dared_ me to.'_

That was a bold move, a move that definitely took her by surprise. Remy wasn't complaining though, because it meant that the blonde was somewhat interested in her too.

_'This is crazy... All this time I thought she was straight.'_

But maybe she _was_ straight. Until Remy Hadley came along and swept her off her feet.

* * *

Allison Cameron spent most of her Sunday afternoon at home in her apartment. It would be a lie to say that she hadn't spent all day thinking of Thirteen. The other night happened so quickly...so spontaneously. She'd been setting her mind on rewind all weekend to fully grasp what had occurred.

Thirteen had danced with her. Flirted with her. _Thirteen_, the incredibly hot Diagnostics doctor who'd been turning heads ever since she stepped foot into PPTH.

_'Why in the world would someone like her be interested in me?'_

Sure, Cameron had always known that she, herself, was pretty and attractive – House did mention that he hired her for her looks – but when placed next to Remy, she just couldn't help feeling a tad bit overshadowed.

_'Why would a person as...ravishing...as Thirteen want to date someone like me when she could get anyone anytime she wanted in a heartbeat?' _she seriously wondered._ 'I'm an emotional wreck. A widow. A divorced woman. Damaged goods. And she knows that.'_

To her, it was just unbelievable. But at the same time, a tiny part of Allison felt tremendously flattered. She kept wondering if Remy really liked her.

_'Okay. This is getting to be too much like high school.' _She tried to divert her thoughts to something else. She looked around her apartment to find something that would distract her, and soon decided to get on her treadmill. It usually helped take her mind off of things. Well, not really, but it was worth a shot.

Five minutes into her workout and her thoughts just _had _to trail back to the brunette; she really couldn't get Remy out of her head. While watching TV that morning, she asked herself what kinds of shows and programs Thirteen would watch. While eating lunch, she wondered what her favorite food was. Throughout the entire day, she pondered about the possible things that Remy would be doing at the moment. And now, on the treadmill, Allison foolishly wondered if her colleague ever worked out.

_She's toned... So she must work out..._

Her mind then proceeded to imagine exactly _how_ toned Thirteen's body was. In detail.

_Oh my god, this has got to stop._

* * *

Monday came soon enough, and people were back to work. Remy woke up a little earlier than usual to pick out a set of clothes nicer than what she usually wore, knowing fully well that her image would matter today. Snapping her suspenders in place, she smiled at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Remy 'Thirteen' Hadley has still got it.

Like any other day, she arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes early. As she walked to the main building from the parking lot, she couldn't help but feel a little paranoid. Every other step she took, she scanned the streets for a certain blonde. However, she didn't see her throughout the course of getting to the Diagnostics's office. It was a good thing though – it'll buy the brunette some more time to work on her plan. As soon as she entered the office however, she was met by an intense gaze.

"Thirteen," the thick Australian accent greeted. His tone was practically dripping of annoyance and gravity.

Shit. She'd forgotten all about his existence. Oh man...this is going to be ugly.

"Chase..." she reciprocated, except with much more hesitance and less anger. This was not how she planned to start off her day. She quickly made her way over to the counter to make herself some decaf and braced herself for the conversation to come.

"What are you doing?" she heard him ask.

"I'm...making coffee," she answered with deliberate ignorance even though she knew exactly what he was talking about or about to bring up. "Want some?" she offered, afraid to turn around.

"Doctor Hadley," he called her attention with a stern voice. "What are you doing with Allison?"

Remy silently gulped and put on a brave face before she spun around. "What do you _mean_? I'm not doing anything," She stared him down with a gaze just as serious as his.

She watched anxiously as the blonde man stood up from his seat and began to approach her. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Thirteen." He was becoming impatient with her games. "You danced with her the other night! What the hell was all that about?" he demanded, raising his voice.

"What's wrong with two people dancing?"

"It's the fact that _you_ were dancing with _her_! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Wha— It was only a dance! Is it such a crime for me to be friends with her?" Him shouting provoked her to raise her voice as well.

"Friends? Yeah right. Allison's just a _friend_ whose pants you want to get in!"

His words were harsh on Remy. No, Cameron wasn't going to be just another notch on her bedpost. This was entirely different. She was planning to be serious with her. Did he really think that all she did was screw around like a goddamn whore?

"You son of a bitch. You don't know me," she told him in a dangerously low tone. "This has nothing to do with you."

Chase looked at her in disbelief. "Nothing to do with me? I'm her fucking ex-husband!"

"So?"

"So, I care about her! I'm not gonna sit around while I watch you hurt her!"

"Who said I was going to hurt her?" Remy yelled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm warning you, Thirteen. You better leave Allison alone. She doesn't deserve to get mixed up with the likes of you."

"This is none of your business!"

Before another word could be said, they heard the office door open and watched cautiously as Taub, Foreman and House enter the room.

"Morning, my other ducklings." Their boss carelessly threw down a stack of folders and sat at the end of the glass table. Unfortunately, his intuition picked up on the tense atmosphere just by looking at his two previously arguing employees. With exaggeration, he leaned towards Taub, who took a seat at his side. "Is it me or do they look like they're about to rip each other's heads off?"

All eyes were on Chase and Thirteen now. The brunette rolled her eyes and went to pour herself a cup of coffee. When she turned around to sit down at the table, Chase shot her a glare that clearly said 'this is not over'.

"Anyway..." began Foreman, a little unsettled by the strange behavior between his colleagues. "We just grabbed a case from the ER while heading up. Thirty-two-year-old male with lung issues, a fever, and rashes all over his arm."

"Obviously, the ER has ruled out the usual suspects. We were thinking environmental," said Taub. "Makes the most sense, for now."

Knowing fully well what was coming up next, Remy's eyes shot up to meet House's.

"Okaaay... Bonnie and Clyde go check his home," he assigned. When nobody in the room moved, he sighed with exaggerated exasperation. "By that, I meant Chase and Taub. Foreman go question the guy, then beat the truth out of him." He stood up, grabbing his infamous cane, and turned around. "Thirteen, in my office."

Once she heard her name being called, she got up and followed her boss into the other room. She sighed in relief. House was being particularly generous to her today – he didn't make her go with Chase even though he obviously knew there was conflict between them. Instead of provoking them even more with snide comments or by forcing them to work together like he would normally do, he had separated them.

Remy stood nervously in front of his desk, almost like a child about to be scolded. Her boss sat down and eyed her inquisitively. "You and kangaroo got into a little fight?" He began to toss 'ball-y' up and down.

The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but took a while to find the words. She decided that since House knew about them already, and they did make a deal, she might as well just tell him. She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. "He's pissed off at me for dancing with Cameron the other night. I know he's just jealous, but he still had no right to yell at me to stay away from his ex-wife. He talked to me like I was some kind of slut!" She half-shouted with rage. Realizing that her voice was probably attracting attention from passersby, Remy sighed and closed her eyes, trying to calm down a little. God, this has got to be the worst morning ever.

"You know what I think? I think you should punch him," suggested House in that slightly mocking tone of his.

Thirteen laughed dryly at his attempt to evoke live drama in order to replace his soaps. "Seriously, I'd love to. But I think what you're meant to say is 'ignore him'."

"Eh... I guess that could work too. Just make sure he doesn't get in the way of you and Cameron hooking up." He paused for a while, realizing that his previous comment sounded too philanthropic and out of character. "I'm waiting for those pictures you know," he added with expectation. Thirteen looked at him incredulously. Why was he being so damn nice and cooperative? Why did he even give a damn? "Well, you should probably go do your job now. Follow up with Foreman and make sure he doesn't screw anything up."

Remy smiled and began to head for the door. Before leaving, she turned around briefly. "Thanks, House... You're probably only being supportive because you want your sick, messed up fantasies to play out the way you want them to... but really, thanks."

When she left his office, she didn't see House smiling to himself. Thirteen walked down the hall, heading for their new patient's room. Her mind continued to muse about Cameron, as she had never left her thoughts in the first place. She wondered if she should mention to her the encounter she had with the ex-spouse. She also seriously considered if she really should put her plan into action. Sure, Cameron had prompted her the other night, but she was probably tipsy with all the alcohol intake. Maybe she wasn't in the right mind to think when she said those things to Remy. Maybe she was only flirting, but didn't expect it to become anything.

With all these uncertainties, the brunette doctor began to question her own intentions of chasing after Allison.

Finally reaching her destination, Doctor Hadley entered the patient's room and turned her attention to the rather important task at hand.

* * *

When Cameron entered the ER that morning, her eyes automatically darted to every brunette that came within her field of view. Even though she knew Thirteen wouldn't be there, she found herself glancing around anxiously. She worked like this throughout the entire morning. When her mind was not concentrated on getting a patient to stop bleeding or stitching up someone's arm, it went back to thinking about House's little duckling.

Varying scenarios play out in her head, from not seeing Remy at all, to some unidentifiable factor that manages to completely ruin their meeting. She imagined numerous different ways that things could go horribly wrong and end up extremely embarrassing for her. It made her restless not to know the brunette that well; it made her unpredictable, and Cameron was never particularly good at receiving surprises. Dozens of questions, both rhetorical and not, flooded her brain. What if the other night was just a bluff? What if Thirteen wasn't being serious at all?

_What if I end up like her other one-night stands?_

The last thought made her feel unsettled. She wondered if Thirteen would ever be the kind of person who'd mess around with her, and silently hoped that she would have more of a heart than that. Cameron also hoped that, with enough self-control, she wouldn't make their next meeting an awkward one by acting or saying anything ridiculously stupid.

All of a sudden, a shouting woman and sounds of gasping and choking brought her thoughts back down to Earth. "His throat's closing up. We have to intubate. Need some help over here!"

* * *

- end of chapter -

Hmmm, inner conflict much? And dude, talk about major overreaction by Chase. Sheesh. (lol) But what's this about House being so nice? Is he up to no good? All these questions! :D

Ah, by the way, I must note that have no medical experience or knowledge whatsoever. I totally had NO idea what I was talking about in the part with the new case. Seriously, I am on the opposite spectrum of becoming a doctor. So, yeah. If one of you out there happen to be offended by my ridiculous stupidity and ignorance, please know that I apologize deeply and beg for forgiveness.


	5. Conversation

Chapter 5: Conversation

By one o'clock, Remy felt her tummy grumbling. After completing one last blood test for their patient, she left the lab and decided to go grab a bite to eat. But just as she was about to enter the cafeteria, she locked eyes with a blonde coming in the opposite direction. Both of them stopped in their tracks.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Were you...about to go get lunch?" asked Thirteen, tilting her head in the direction of the canteen.

"Yeah," Cameron answered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You?"

"Yeah, me too." Remy nodded, mentally kicking herself for such a lame reply. "Do you..." she began asking with hesitation.

"Sure." They smiled at each other shyly.

The taller doctor was about to push open the door and let her colleague walk in, when someone at the cashier caught her eye. She immediately took a step back, almost bumping into the other woman. "Uh, you know what? I was thinking we could eat somewhere else," she looked up at the blonde nervously. Cameron let her co-worker drag her away from the cafeteria.

"Okay... Care to explain yourself, Doctor Hadley?" She eyed the brunette skeptically.

"Uh... Well..." She decided that she should start by being honest with her. "Chase was in there. And the last time I talked to him this morning, things did not go so well." She forced a laugh.

Cameron's eyes widened. "What happened? What did he say?" The two doctors began heading for the elevator.

Thirteen intentionally avoided her gaze. "Nothing much... I guess he was just a little upset about...the other night." '_Or maybe more than a little_,' she thought. They both of them stepped into the lift. "I mean, maybe he's just mad at me because I was the one you danced with instead of him, that's all," she joked, knowing that it was all too true at the same time. The subtle tone of finality in her voice indicated that she wanted to drop the subject, and the ER head willingly obliged after making one final comment, "Don't let him get to you. Just ignore whatever he says."

As they walked through the lobby and exited the hospital, an awkward silence fell between them. Cameron thought deeply about what her friend had just said. It was more than likely that this little conversation between her ex-husband and Thirteen covered a lot more ground than that. But seeing that the other doctor didn't want to talk about it at the moment, she decided that she would have to find out the further details for herself later on.

The two of them walked to Thirteen's car in the parking lot and got in. "So where to?" asked the blonde.

"I was thinking we could go eat at that little restaurant in the corner three streets down from here. That okay with you?" She began backing up the car, her right arm draped across the back of the passenger seat as she turned to look behind her.

"Of course." Allison smiled.

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. To their liking, the restaurant wasn't too crowded. After sitting down at a table and having ordered their food, it finally hit the both of them that they were alone, together. No one else, just the two of them. Their self-consciousness was overbearing.

Panicking a little, Thirteen looked up at the other doctor nervously. Cameron was looking out the window, obviously trying to distract herself. '_My GOD she's beautiful,_' Remy couldn't help thinking. It was the particular way her face shone in the daylight, a certain freshness to her, and the way she subconsciously twirled her blonde locks around her finger, almost enticingly. This was when Remy realized that maybe...she was more attracted to Allison than she had expected.

Deciding that she should at least say something to break the ice, Thirteen cleared her throat. "So...how was the ER today? Busy?"

The older doctor met her gaze and felt blood rush to her cheeks for inexplicable reasons. "Um, the usual. There was a car accident on the turnpike, but other than that, nothing overly devastating, thank goodness," she answered. She couldn't help but admire the way Remy's light blue eyes twinkled whenever they talked. "Did you guys get any interesting cases lately?"

"Actually, some guy came in the other day with cysts in his lungs and his liver. We all thought it was cancer, but it turned out he had a parasite." Thirteen recounted as her thoughts went back to the case and all they went through in order to solve it. She noticed a woman sitting at another table nearby stare at her with distaste. "This...might not be the best subject to talk about in a restaurant," she said quietly, gluing her eyes to her glass of water.

Her comment earned a hearty laugh from Cameron, who also saw the woman out of the corner of her eye. "Right..." Unable to think of anything more to say at the moment, the blonde sipped at her drink, even though she was far from being thirsty. It gave her something to do other than just sit there motionlessly as her mind raced for something else they could talk about.

Unwilling to let silence fill the gap again, Remy quickly searched for something she could say to lighten the mood. She almost smiled when she stumbled upon a certain train of thought.

"So, have you seen Chris lately?" she asked as casually as she could. She watched with amusement as Cameron's light teal eyes darted up to meet hers in panic.

"Thankfully, no." She noticed the subtle smirk on Thirteen's face and found herself reciprocating. "I'm guessing you kept your word."

"I never offer anything I can't promise," came Remy's suave reply. _'Dear God she is smooooth_,' Allison thought to herself. Her stomach did a backflip, and she asked herself if Chase had ever managed to make her feel this way with a mere sentence.

"How'd you threaten him?" Cameron wondered out of curiosity, leaning forward with eagerness to hear her response. She smiled at the word 'threaten'. As if this poor Chris guy did something absolutely terrible and deserved retribution of some sort.

Thirteen subconsciously leaned in too. "You really wanna know?" Now she was only taunting her. She waited for Allison's impatient nod before continuing. "Well, this morning, I saw him heading for the ER with a bouquet of flowers in his hand..." The blonde widened her eyes in horror. "...but before he got to your office, I dragged him aside and proceeded to lecture him about how it would be a bad idea to talk to you. But he just kept telling me how much he wanted to ask you out. When he still insisted, well hah, that's when I grabbed him by the collar and raised a clenched fist in his face. And just like that, he backed away and ran out of the ER with his tail in between his legs."

Allison let Thirteen's words sink in and scrutinized her colleague dubiously. She carefully studied her eyes. "You're making it all up." They stared each other down for a good thirty seconds before breaking out into laughter. "You liar!" She hit her arm.

"You should've seen your face when I said he brought you flowers!"

"Did you really think you could trick me into believing that? Making yourself seem so...so...chivalrous and badass."

"Hey, hey. I _am_ chivalrous and badass, thank you very much," Thirteen clarified, crossing her arms.

'_I guess I'll have to see for myself,_' Cameron thought. She couldn't help but chuckle at the younger doctor's behavior. "I bet you didn't talk to him at all. Probably forgot all about it."

"No way! Of course I confronted him. Just...minus the grabbing-him-by-the-collar thing. And the threatening fist..." Remy grinned. "I was good at it, actually. I approached him when I was doing a scan of our patient. I casually introduced the topic of the dinner-dance, and when he mentioned you, I convinced him how he'd be wasting his time and that you weren't looking for a relationship at the moment."

The blonde raised her eyebrows, creasing her forehead as she did. "Sneaky," she commented, quite impressed. At that moment, a waiter came up to serve their food. Remembering how hungry they were, the two doctors didn't hesitate to dig in.

"You know," began Remy as she poked at her pasta. "It's such a pity though. You and Chris would've been PPTH's cutest couple. I mean, I saw how well you two hit it off that other night."

Cameron nearly choked. Thirteen was always being such a tease, finding ways to provoke her every time. She swallowed her bite of food before shooting a smirk at the brunette. "I know. I actually liked him a lot. But I thought...maybe I should go easy on you. I didn't think you could handle any competition."

Thirteen's eyes bugged out in disbelief. '_Somebody's being fresh._' And she liked it. "Did you want him in this? I could always get him back in the game. Once I set my eyes on someone, it's hard for me to let go, but...if you _really_ like him that much, I guess I can step aside just this once." Remy faked compliancy. She took another bite from her plate and added enthusiastically, "I heard he picks his nose. He's perfect."

A three second pause settled between them before they bursted into laughter again. They felt horrible, picking on a common victim. But at the same time they were grateful too, because they knew that this resulted in them bonding and gave them the gentle push they needed to engage in lighthearted conversation.

"So you didn't answer my question," Remy asked after both of them had settled down.

"What question?"

"I asked if you wanted Chris to be my competition."

"Hmmm..." Cameron pretended as if she was seriously considering her answer. There was something about being with the brunette that made her feel and act so flirtatious. She gave her a playful smirk. "Nah. Only one will do. Just you."

"Just me?" Thirteen repeated, more to herself than anyone else.

"I hope you won't disappoint."

Doctor Hadley shot her one of her signature charming smiles. "Trust me, I won't."

* * *

The two doctors continued the rest of their conversation over lunch in playful banter. Feeling a lot more comfortable, they began to talk about themselves and their personal backgrounds. Thirteen, however, only told her colleague so much about her own family, but that was what Cameron had expected and she didn't feel the need to push her into opening up more than she wanted to. Remy was grateful that the ER attending refrained from prying and was being so respectful; if it was anyone else, they'd be affected by her unwillingness to share and start questioning her like crazy, asking about her mother, her father, and the sensitive topic of her childhood. But Allison knew better than to probe too far. She wanted the brunette to be able to trust her and to feel comfortable enough to confide in her.

Just as Cameron was about to answer a question, a sudden sharp beeping sound from Thirteen's pager interrupted their dialogue, earning a groan from its owner and a sigh from her company. "It's House... Our patient's under cardiac arrest." She looked up at the blonde regretfully. "I'm sorry... We should head back."

They split the bill and headed out. Remy had wanted to pay for it initially, but gave in when Cameron insisted. By the time they reached the hospital's parking lot, House's duckling received a second page, either indicating her boss's impatience or the urgency of the situation. When the two doctors got out of the car, Thirteen apologized for the third time.

"It's okay, Remy. Really," Allison assured her. "Now hurry! Go save your patient!"

Reluctant to walk away from Cameron, yet finding logic in her friend's directive, the brunette gave her one last sheepish smile, then turned to jog towards the hospital's main entrance. As she watched her co-worker run off, the ER head couldn't wipe the silly grin off her face.

Oh boy, was she in trouble.

* * *

- end of chapter -

Oh the Camteen flirtation! :D


	6. Complication

Author's Note: This is really random, but do any of you know Gambit from X-men? His name is Remy Lebeau and if I'm not mistaken, he's known for being quite the ladies man. I've always thought it funny cuz our Remy is a womanizer as well. :D

Okay, sorry. Sudden moment of dorkiness there. You can go read now.

* * *

Chapter 6: Complication

"Thirteen!" yelled House as the brunette entered the Diagnostics's office in a rush. "I hope you have a valid reason for showing up so late, preferably one that involves a supply closet and another woman."

"Sorry," she apologized, quickly taking a seat at the table with the rest of the team. "I was just having lunch." She felt Chase's fiery gaze on her but ignored it, averting her eyes to the writing on the differential whiteboard.

"Well, you missed out on all the fun. If nobody has told you yet, our patient almost took a trip across the Styx. But shorty over hear managed to start his heart back up." He pointed his cane towards Taub, who gave him a look.

"His BP's back to normal, but white platelet count is still high," noted Foreman.

"Could be autoimmune," Thirteen chimed in as she re-read the patient's file. She didn't see Chase roll his eyes contemptuously, but their boss did. The team of four continued to discuss the possible diagnoses that would explain their patient's current condition. House then sent Foreman and Chase to do a physical exam plus a lumbar puncture, while Thirteen and Taub headed for the lab. As for him, he sat at his desk and pulled out a PSP.

Looking through the eyepiece of a microscope, Remy sighed. They were nowhere near solving this case. All they were doing right now were tests, and more tests. Attempting her very hardest to push Allison out of her thoughts, she concentrated on trying to do her job. The faster they figured this out, the earlier she'd get to head home tonight.

* * *

Cameron was helping a young woman bandage up her forearm at one of the stations in the ER. There was a fire downtown, and part of a building collapsed. Fortunately, out of the twenty something people who got hurt, most of them had minimal and non-life-threatening injuries. A small number of them, however, weren't so lucky. As she finished tending to the numerous bloody gashes on her patient's arm, she heard somebody call her name.

"Doctor Cameron, you're wanted at the nurses station."

After making sure that the woman was alright, she went off to see who was calling her attention. She'd never admit to herself that she'd secretly hoped for it to be Thirteen. But who she saw was quite the opposite and nearly made her stop in her tracks. Her ex-husband leaned against the counter, arms crossed, with a disconcerted expression on his face.

"You called me?" the ER attending asked, trying to hide her irritation. She wasn't in the best mood to be talking to the Aussie. Then again, she never would be.

"Tell me there's nothing going on between you and Thirteen," he demanded, seething in anger.

Realizing that this was not the place to be talking about private matters as such, Cameron dragged him aside to a more secluded area where nurses were unlikely to eavesdrop. "You came down here and dragged me out of work to talk to me about _this_?" she asked with disbelief.

"Just answer me, Allison." His glare was stone cold.

"Chase, this really has nothing to do with you," Cameron told him. "Can't we talk some other time? When people aren't dying?"

"I can't believe you," he said with disappointment and scorn, shaking his head. He took her deflection as a confirmation to his suspicions. "Al, you should stay away from her – she's nothing but trouble."

'Al'. She _hated_ to be called 'Al'. And what Chase had just said made her even more furious. '_So this must be what he talked to Remy about.._. _He's probably trying to get her to stay away from me_.' She couldn't believe how naïve he was being, and her patience with putting up with him had just about run out. "Listen, _Rob_. Who are you to tell me that I should stay away from Thirteen? Is it any of your business who I spend time with? Get over yourself! You're not my husband anymore! Move on already and stop dragging me down with you! No, Chase, I'm not coming back. I've been trying to get it through your thick skull for the past few months. Would you just...leave me alone for once?"

A heavy and painful silence hung above them. Several people who happened to walk by quietly stared at them in awe. When the ER head shot them a challenging look, they immediately bowed their heads and went back to whatever they were doing. After taking a minute to catch her breath, she dared to look up at Chase and saw a mixed expression on his face, one of shock, hurt, and resentment. Cameron sighed heavily. She had wanted to remain friends with him – and to be fair, she really did try – but he was just making it so difficult. "I know how to take care of myself, Chase, and I don't need you to do it for me." With that, she turned around and headed back to work.

* * *

Doctor Hadley glanced up at the clock on the wall. It read 7:03. Five hours of toiling away at the lab, questioning the patient, running a ridiculous (and not to mention costly) amount of scans and tests and check-ups...and they still hadn't figured out a remotely accurate diagnosis. This was frustrating on so many levels. Good thing the patient had a couple more days to live.

Stretching her arms above her head, she felt her back crack. '_Ow_.' Taub was sitting opposite of her on the other side of the lab table, nodding off as he waited for some test results. Foreman was nearby, thoroughly going over the patient's medical history for what was the sixth or seventh time that day. Chase was...well... Ever since he came back from wherever he went off to after the lumbar puncture, he'd been sulking and brooding like there was no tomorrow. Despite all denial, this intimidated Thirteen a little. She was practically waiting for him to lash out on her again as a means to release his anger, fury and rage.

After looking at the clock one last time, Remy stood up and headed for the door. "Where you going?" she heard Foreman ask curiously.

"Just gonna grab something to eat," she answered, leaving the room. She headed in the direction of the vending machine, but walked right past it. She took the lift and made her way down to the locker rooms. A look at her watch told her it was 7:06. '_Cameron was supposed to get out at 7..._' How she managed to obtain that information, she wasn't sure – probably out of her "House" training [pun not intended, I swear! ;D], making it a habit to be nosy and observant to the most minor details 24/7. She just hoped that she could catch the blonde in time before she left the hospital. Thirteen almost barged into the locker room from being in such a hurry, and nearly ran into somebody in the process.

"Oh god, I'm so sor— ...Hey..." It turned out that the person she almost knocked over was the person she most wanted to see. Cameron recovered from the sudden surprise and smiled widely when she realized it was Remy. "Hi."

Thirteen noticed that the older doctor had already changed out of her usual bloody scrubs. Running a hand through her brown locks, Thirteen glance around the room and noted that they were the only ones in there. Good. "Were you about to head out?" she asked as nonchalantly as she possibly could. She attempted to even out her rapid breathing. It'd be embarrassing if Allison found out that she practically sprinted down here in a rush to look for her.

Cameron nodded lightly. "Yeah, my shift just ended." She looked up into Remy's keen light blue eyes and felt her heart flutter. "I was...actually going to look for you..." Blood rushed to her cheeks in an instant after the admission.

Thirteen smiled. "No need to do that now." She chuckled, looking at the floor. It was quite apparent that they missed each other's company. But the smile on Thirteen's face soon faded as an important train of thought entered her mind. After a moment of struggling mental debate, the brunette decided to speak up again, this time in a somber tone, with purpose. "Allison... There's something I need to talk to you about..." It sounded rather unnatural to be calling her by her first name. Not allowing herself to be fazed by their eyes meeting in an intense gaze, Remy continued. "Listen. I...um... I like you. A lot." She bit her lip and looked away nervously. "And...well, I've been thinking..." She looked into the blonde's teal-ish eyes with such grief that it was nearly heartbreaking. "I don't know how long this is going to last, but before it get's any deeper...before taking things any further... I need to remind you that I'm dying."

The truthfulness of the brunette's words shook Cameron. She had never even registered the thought of Thirteen's Huntington's being a problem between them. She subconsciously knew about her diagnosis, but whenever she was with Remy, the disease just seemed so...irrelevant for some reason.

'_Did it matter?_'

And now, looking up at the distressed look on Thirteen's pale face told her that it _did_ matter. They weren't only friends. They were potentially dating, and depending on how things go...who knows? It _could_ turn into a full-fledged relationship. Remy saw that – wanted it even – but unfortunately, saw the consequences of it. Cameron understood why she'd given her the reminder of her death sentence. She was giving her a chance to back out, to escape before any deeper feelings could possibly develop. She was clearly warning her of the ramifications, spelling out the risks before she took the dive. After repeating Chase's words to herself all day, Remy discovered that she really didn't want Cameron to get hurt in any way, even if it meant that she couldn't have her.

As Allison looked into her eyes, she felt even more drawn to the taller doctor than ever. It was ironic how Remy had intended to push her away, but instead, what she said intensified Cameron's admiration for her. She _cared._ They weren't even officially in a relationship and she cared about possibly hurting the blonde, even if it were to be ten to fifteen years into the future. But she didn't know that Cameron liked her without even considering her Huntington's. The chorea was something out of the picture; something that would not make her like Thirteen any less than she already did. It was true that Cameron didn't expect their attraction to be so strong, and it was also true that the implications of her watching another loved one die were painfully terrifying and harrowing... But...in all honesty, she was very much taken with Remy Hadley, so much that she wanted to see more of her despite all the consequences. It was irrational, and her mind told her that she must be a masochist if she wanted to go through it all a second time. And yet, despite her own logic's screaming protests, Allison Cameron took a step towards the dying doctor and gently took her hand. The once crestfallen blue eyes snapped up to meet hers in surprise.

"I know about your diagnosis..." Her voice was soft, fragile almost. "And thank you for warning me about it... But I think you should give us a chance first, before anything else." Remy continued to look at her, dumbfounded and puzzled. She just reminded the blonde that she was dying, and yet she was still here standing in front of her as if she didn't mind that fact at all. "I know what I'm getting into; I'm sure you've heard about my first husband... But I happen to like you a lot too, with or without your Huntington's." When Allison smiled, Remy thought that she must be the most perfect person in the entire world. They stood gazing at each other for a moment, with so much emotion and a newfound sense of agreement in their smiling eyes.

It took a while before Remy found her voice. "So...does that mean that I get to ask you out to dinner tomorrow night?" she questioned, squeezing the other woman's hand gently. Her eyes now shone with excitement.

"Only if you promise not to be a killjoy anymore," was Cameron's teasing reply. She watched Thirteen roll her eyes and laughed at the reaction. "But wait, why not tonight? I'm off and..."

"I'm not," Remy finished her sentence. "We're still diagnosing our patient... I've got a dozen more tests to run, and I have to take the night shift."

"Oh." Allison didn't even try to hide her disappointment. "You suck."

Thirteen gave her a weird and amused look, obviously surprised at the ER head's choice of words. She also thought it was insanely cute. "I'm sorry. But that's why I'm asking you out for dinner tomorrow."

Cameron feigned a displeased look. "Alright, I guess..."

Remy laughed that charming laugh of hers. "You guess? It's a yes or a no, Cam."

It only took a couple of seconds for the blonde's pretend frown to break into a full on grin. More than anything else, she was smiling at the new nickname she'd been given. Her childhood and high school friends had been calling her 'Allie', and Chase had called her 'Al' sometimes when he was too lazy to pronounce her whole name. The former sounded a little too childish and girly, while the latter was the opposite and completely tasteless. But now Remy had introduced a new one: Cam. It was perfect.

"Yes, Remy. I'd love to."

The two doctors proceeded to exchange phone numbers (why they didn't do so earlier was a mystery to them), as well as addresses. "I'll pick you up at around 7:30 tomorrow... Is that alright?" Thirteen asked.

Allison nodded. "Of course."

A shrill beeping caused both of them to jump out of their momentary reverie. Remy silently cursed at her stupid pager. Checking it, she saw that something new had popped up at the lab, and the guys were furthering their differential. She looked up at Cameron apologetically. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

She watched as Thirteen turned and took several steps away from her, stopping briefly when she reached the door, then spinning around to diminish the distance between them again. The beckoned duckling looked a little uncertain and indecisive at first. But in one fluid motion, Remy leaned in and kissed Cameron lightly on the cheek, smiling a little, before finally allowing herself to leave the locker room.

* * *

- end of chapter -

I love writing a sweet and shy Thirteen. Too cute. :]  
Who's excited for their first official date?


	7. Attraction

Author's Note: Oh man, you guys are gonna _love_ this chapter. It's extra long too. Enjoy. :]

* * *

Chapter 7: Attraction

The next day was fairly busy for both doctors – as busy as a hospital with dying patients can get. The Diagnostics team had found their answer late in the morning, and immediately had their patient on the right medication. The rest of the day was spent monitoring his vitals, replacing empty IVs, and working off their (plus House's) clinic hours. On the other hand, Cameron ceaselessly rushed around the ER, giving nurses instructions, restarting hearts, and preventing any cases of rapid blood loss. By early evening, she was more than ready to call it a day. Lucky for her, the ER had become stable enough to let her off the hook. By 6:30, she was heading back to her apartment, very much looking forward to dinner later that evening with a certain brunette.

Remy told her that she was going to pick her up at 7:30. That gave her less than an hour to hop in the shower and pick out something nice to wear. And then there's the make-up and her hair...and finding a pair of shoes that would match...not to mention ten to fifteen minutes worrying about her entire outfit in front of the mirror.

By 7:26, she was all ready to go, donned in a casual skirt and a simple top. She was in the middle of re-fixing her hair when she heard several knocks on the door. Her heart almost froze. '_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod._' Even when she was performing surgery on a patient she hadn't been as nervous as this. Taking one last look at her anxious reflection in the bathroom mirror, she turned to get the door. A look into the peephole confirmed who she'd been expecting. Taking a deep wavering breath, she opened her front door.

Thirteen stood there, looking especially smart in a pair of faded jeans and converse sneakers, with a leather jacket over a fitting button-up shirt. Barely peeking out underneath the jacket were her renowned suspenders. Seeing her date open the door, she gave her a winning smile. They both stood there in silence as they looked each other up and down. Even in casual clothes, they seemed to find each other breathtakingly attractive.

Reluctantly, Remy broke their gaze and moved to hand Cameron a single rose. The blonde was genuinely surprised; she hadn't noticed Thirteen's hand behind her back. She reached for it gratefully, letting their fingers brush as much as possible. "It's beautiful. Thank you." Resisting the intense urge to kiss the taller doctor right there, Allison opened the door fully to let her date in while she turned to place the flower in a vase. Remy took the opportunity to examine Cameron's apartment. Neat, organized, and remarkably homey – exactly what she had expected.

"I'm ready," Cameron's quiet voice broke her gaze away from a picture of a little brunette girl she'd been looking at. Thirteen straightened up to see her date fiddling with her earring with one hand, clutching her purse with the other. "Okay, let's go."

As soon as Allison's hand was free after locking her apartment door, Remy didn't hesitate to take it in hers. They couldn't stop feeling the tingling sensation as they walked hand in hand towards Thirteen's car. Yet, at the same time, it felt so befitting. Like the gentleman she boasts about, Remy opened the car door for her date first before sliding into the drivers seat herself.

"Where are we going?" she heard Cameron ask as she started the engine.

"To eat." Her short reply made the blonde roll her eyes, but prompted her not to question any more. The rest of the car ride involved listening to radio music and recounting each other's day at the hospital. By the time they arrived at the restaurant, most, if not all, of their previous shyness had evaporated.

"We're here," Thirteen announced as she parked the car deftly and turned off the engine. Seeing Allison reach to open the car door, she almost shouted, "Wait!" Cameron looked up with confusion written all over her face. Remy returned the perplexed look with a smile. "Wait. Don't get out yet." Countless questions popped into the attending's head as she watched her date exit the car and walk over to the passenger's side of the vehicle. With a sheepish grin, Remy opened the door for her. "Okay, you can get out now."

Honestly, Allison thought it was _the_ most adorable and endearing thing she'd ever seen. Her heart all but melted as she stepped out of the car and looked into Thirteen's eager eyes. Biting her lip in contemplation for a while, she eventually gave into the compulsion and gave Remy a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." The brunette looked at her with a little astonishment. Instead of the teasing or ridiculing she had expected to hear, she got a something entirely different. It was a pleasant surprise, and she could barely hide her grin as she shut the door. She locked up the car and the two of them turned to make their way to the restaurant.

* * *

It was a dimly lit place with a fair amount of customers. The attending waiter sat them down at a private table near the back of the restaurant. The wood furnishings, warm candlelight and overall welcoming atmosphere made it a very comfortable setting. The two doctors took a couple of minutes to go through the menu and ordered their food. When the waiter was gone, they looked up and caught each other's eyes almost instantly.

"So what do you think?" Thirteen asked. She glanced around the room again, prompting her date to follow.

"I think it's lovely. Quite fancy too," she complimented, admiring a realistic still life that hung on a brick wall.

"I try to make a good impression on a first date," Remy said with a smirk, its contagiousness making Cameron reciprocate.

"I can see that."

"Am I doing a good job so far?"

"Hmm..." To tell the truth, Allison was more than impressed. The evening had just begun and yet she could already see that Remy was putting a whole lot of effort into everything. "I don't know. It depends if this is really you, or if you're just putting up a false facade in order to win me over."

Remy flashed her a confident smirk. "Don't worry, I'm always this charming," she quipped. "Hey!" She felt Cameron kick her playfully under the table.

"What?" the blonde asked with an air of faux innocence. They continued playing footsie throughout the entire evening of conversing and eating. They talked about the hospital, about House, their high school and college years, humorous anecdotes, embarrassing incidents, past lovers and everything they could fit in between. At one point they would be speaking in quiet, solemn tones... and then a moment later, they'd be laughing giddily at something hilarious that had been shared. The both of them didn't mind the mood shifts though; the important part was that they were getting to know each other. And the more they knew, the more captivated they were.

Thirteen had never felt so good about opening up to someone before. Being with Allison made her _feel_ so much. Whatever things she had said – mistakes admitted and flaws confessed, she didn't feel judged at all. Being with Cameron made her want to just tell her everything, to trust her with everything. She even told her a bit about her mother and the things they used to do. For the first time in a long while, Remy voluntarily let someone in, and even felt good about it. Allison was also surprised at herself for chatting with the brunette so freely. She didn't even mind at all when other people at the restaurant were looking at them. Everything just felt so...natural to her. So spontaneous. She found herself telling the intern things that she had never told Chase throughout the entire time the were together, even after their marriage. Thirteen was also very honest with her, one thing she was grateful for. There was no room for pretending between them, no acts put up and no white lies said out of being polite. Everything in their exchange was purely the truth, and that brought them closer together than in any previous relationships they'd had.

And they wouldn't have stopped talking if the restaurant weren't closing and the waiters weren't giving them the hint. Thirteen grabbed the bill the first chance she got, insisting that she always paid on the first date, and that Cameron could do it the next time they went out. They left the restaurant, hand in hand, very much satisfied with the dinner they just had. It was late – almost eleven – and to both of their displeasure, they had work the next day. Funny how time always managed to fly by whenever they spent it together.

The drive back to Cameron's apartment was slow – slow because Remy didn't want to drive fast, because she didn't want the night to end just yet. They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence. Unfortunately, as much as they tried to prolong it, they still managed to reach the apartment complex in no time. They got out of the car and, taking Allison's hand in hers, Thirteen walked her up to the main door. The two doctors stood at the stoop of the building, very much unwilling to let go of each other's hand.

Cameron turned to face her date and saw the subtle look of disappointment in her eyes. "Thanks for tonight, Remy. I enjoyed every minute of it." She felt her cheeks flush as she took in their closeness. All these emotions that the brunette made her feel were setting her on the edge. Thirteen had the ability to make her feel silly, the capability to render her speechless. It was the first time she's ever been so strongly drawn to a woman. Although the newness of it made her a bit nervous, the rush of excitement in her system was hands down the best feeling ever right now.

Looking up at Remy again, she saw a different light in her cool blue eyes. There was inquisition, hesitation. Her heart quickened as she watched her lick her lips. As if on instinct, Allison held up a timid hand and reached for Thirteen's suspenders. Steadily, she pulled her closer, inch by inch, until their bodies touched and their faces were barely a centimeter away from each other. Their voices caught in their throats, their breaths quickened and became ragged. Standing in intimacy like that for more than a minute, they took the opportunity to memorize everything. The way she looked. The way her perfume smelled. The way her hand was clutching at one of the straps of your suspenders, so tight, as if she was afraid you'd back away. The way her golden locks almost glowed under the dim street lights. The way the tips of your noses were almost touching, breaths tickling each other from the closeness. The way your hearts were pounding so loudly in your ears that the sound itself drowned out any other noises. The way nothing else surrounding you mattered at all. They took in everything... trying their very best to capture the moment and store it away somewhere safe in their minds so that whenever they felt like it, they could pull it out and re-live every single second of the experience.

Finally submitting to the urge of touch, it was Allison who raised her left hand up slowly, tentatively, to gently stroke the younger woman's face. She memorized the softness and smoothness of her pale skin, running her thumb lightly over that blessed scar on her right cheek. Some may consider it an imperfection, but more than anything else, it made her look human. Fragile. God, she was just so beautiful, it took her breath away.

Remy leaned into her touch, closing her eyes for a while to relish in the feeling. Everything about the blonde in front of her was just so insanely intoxicating. A simple graze could easily send her mind on overdrive. Opening her eyes halfway to gaze into Allison's, Remy felt like she didn't have any willpower to prolong this any more. She tilted her head and leaned in to close the tiny gap between them. It was a gentle brush of lips at first, slow and meticulous almost. Then as her eyes fluttered shut, Thirteen slid her arms around Cameron's waist to pull her even closer, kissing her fully and ardently. Allison returned it in an instant, with just as much fervor, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. It didn't take long before she parted her lips to let Remy deepen the kiss.

Surrendering to their bodies's desires, they went on for longer than they had planned. It was nearly impossible to think straight when they were engaged in such a passionate and sensual lip-lock. Before they knew it, hands had found their way underneath fabric, eagerly exploring the bare skin that had been hidden. But when things between them proved to be getting way too heated, when Remy found herself getting much too aroused, she stopped and pulled away, finishing off with a parting kiss. She kept her hands rested on Cameron's hips as the both of them caught their breaths. With her eyes still closed, Allison rested her forehead on Thirteen's and sighed with bliss. As much as she hated the absence of the brunette's lips on hers, she knew that it was a good thing that she prevented them from going too far.

When she opened her eyes and pulled back a little, she saw that Remy was practically grinning from ear to ear, and she didn't hesitate to do the same. She brushed several strands of hair out of the younger woman's face. "You should smile more often." Cameron's voice was so soft that it was almost a whisper.

"Only if I get to kiss you more often." Thirteen really couldn't resist the temptation to capture the blonde's lips again with hers. Sure enough, the grin was still plastered on her face when they broke apart for the second time. Seeing Remy so earnest was absolutely adoring.

They stood in each other's embrace for a while, eyes locked and slightly dazed. When she saw the taller doctor leaned in again, Allison laughed and turned her head to the side so that the woman's lips met her cheek instead. "Hey!"

Cameron smiled at her. "Remy... Let's not get carried away now." Thirteen looked at her and pouted, knowing that she was right. The both of them didn't want to have things between them rushed, and they were fully aware of the fact that losing control to their rampant hormones might result in them moving a little too fast for their liking. And when it came to someone as irresistible as Allison, Remy knew her self-restraint was not at all reliable.

Feeling this overwhelming desire to steal another kiss, the brunette forced herself to release her date and took a step backwards. She found that stepping away from Cameron had to be the hardest thing to do in the world. It was like trying to extract yourself from a magnet.

"Well... I guess I should get going then..." Remy murmured, staring at her shoes. Sparing the older woman a brief glance, she rigidly turned around and walked down the steps unwillingly. Stopping at the bottom of the porch, she turned around and clasped her hands together, shooting Cameron an almost desperate and begging look. "Just one last? Please?"

She would never forgive herself if she ever turned down the affectionate puppy-face Thirteen was giving her. That girl just _knew_ how to tug at her heartstrings. "Come here, you," Allison said, chuckling. Remy nearly tripped from sprinting up the steps in excitement. Smiling widely, she pressed her lips firmly against Cameron's for what was meant to be the last time that night. Despite only lasting a couple of seconds, it left the both of them breathless. But just as the blonde took a step back, Thirteen, the sneaky little thing, quickly leaned in again, giving her another swift kiss on the mouth. "Rem!" Allison scolded, but the smitten look on her face was far from threatening.

The taller doctor laughed lightly. "I'm sorry, I can't help it!"

"Well... It's late, and we have work tomorrow..." She averted her eyes to the side, knowing fully well that if she stared at those longing gazes any longer, she might just drag the other woman into the apartment with her. She put her hands on the brunette's waist and turned her around. "_Goodnight_, Rem," she insisted with a smirk on her face, giving her lower back a little push.

"Fine..." She sighed in dejected submission. "Night Allison." She took one step down the stairs, and just as she was about to take a second, she had the audacity to spin back around and give the woman a peck on the lips again. "REMY!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" She jumped off the stoop as quickly as she possibly could. After giggling in fits of laughter, she took a breather to calm herself down a bit. "Goodnight _Cameron_," she mimicked her earlier tone.

Cameron crossed her arms and bit her lip as she tried not to break out into a grin. '_God, this girl has got to be the sweetest thing in the world._'

"Goodnight_ Thirteen_."

Giving her date one last charming smile, Remy got in her car, and with much disinclination, pulled away from the apartment building. Cameron sighed and shook her head at the brunette fondly, finally able to get inside at last.

* * *

That night, as they fell asleep on their own beds, they had thoughts of the other running loose in their minds. Their evening and earlier conversations replayed in their heads, but their attention focused mainly on their stimulating kisses. And yet, as far as recollection goes, imagining something intangible is nothing in comparison to the real sensations coursing through their nerves. Looking forward to work did not happen as often as they'd like, but as the two doctors drifted out of consciousness and into slumber, they could barely wait for the next day to come.

That night, as they nodded off onto cloud nine, they discovered something. They were completely and utterly in love with each other.

* * *

- end of chapter -

Yeah, the ending was sorta overly cheesy but I couldn't think of anything else... Sorry. I was hoping that the intense Camteenness would overcome the lackluster closing.  
By the way, this chapter was kinda inspired by another Camteen story, "Strange Connection" by DarkBard0. SO good. So damn slow and sensual. It was wonderfully written.

Anyways, until the next update! :)


	8. Discretion

Chapter 8: Discretion

Thirteen walked into Diagnostics the next day, practically glowing. Even the slightest hint of a smirk on her usually composed face was proof enough that she was in a good mood. She tried her best not to show it though, or people would start questioning. Murmuring a quiet "Morning" to the rest of the team, she headed straight to the coffee machine to pour herself some decaf. She then sat down at the glass table, sipping at her mug while grabbing a medical journal to read as an excuse to avoid eye contact with any of her other colleagues. Unbeknownst to her, Chase was unsubtly glaring daggers at her inclined head. Well, it was more like she didn't _want_ to know. If possible, she wouldn't want to ever continue whatever conversation they had the other day. She might not be able to control all the insults and provocations she would yell at him, much less resist the urge to taunt him about kissing his ex-wife.

Before the tension in the room between the two doctors got any worse, their dear boss made his grand entrance into the office. "Good morning minions! How are you all today?" his voice dripped with faked enthusiasm. Remy barely looked up from her magazine and Foreman continued to read the paper without even a flinch. Chase and Taub, however, eyed their boss warily, mentally preparing themselves for whatever he decided to throw at them. When nobody at the table replied after a few moments of waiting, House rolled his eyes. "Employees these days show no respect," he muttered disappointedly.

"Oh, were we supposed to give you an answer?" Taub quipped. "We're feeling just wonderful today. Thanks for caring, boss."

Thirteen snickered behind her journal, which, unfortunately, didn't go unnoticed by her superior.

"Well, well, well. Lesbian over here seems to be in a good mood," House remarked. "Been getting some action?"

Chase's eyes widened while Remy's snapped up and gave her boss a warning look. _He better not say anything about us._

"Just the usual," she responded casually, attempting to save the situation by implying something else. Foreman and Taub wouldn't suspect anything off, and she knew Chase had too much self-pride to announce his assumptions to the whole world.

House smirked at her comment, seeing right through her. "Bless you and your nightly activities Thirty-one." He held a hand to his heart and sighed melodramatically.

Finding the topic of the conversation to be increasingly annoying, Foreman put down the newspaper he was reading abruptly. "So do we have a new case or are we just gonna sit and chat?" he asked brusquely.

House tapped his cane on the glass surface a couple of times, thinking. "Hmmm, well, I've actually thought of a few things we could do today. There's team bonding..." Groans and sighs of frustration, along with an "Are you kidding me?" from the Aussie doctor, emitted from the table.

"...setting up hidden surveillance cameras all around Cuddy's office..."

"_You_ can do that yourself, House," pointed out Foreman.

"...think of new ways to make a complete fool out of Wilson..."

"I think _maybe_ we should do something productive," Chase suggested sarcastically.

Taub nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like, maybe we could pretend we're doctors or something. We even have licenses already," he said in a mocking voice.

House looked at his team dispiritedly. "You guys are no fun. Foreman's dullness must be contagious. Forgot to have you newcomers vaccinated." Thirteen coughed quietly to muffle a laugh.

The subject of his mockery stood up from the table and grabbed his things. "Where are you going? Did I hurt your feelings?" the leading diagnostician made a mock sad face at his employee of six years.

"There's another drug trial I'm helping out with. I'd love to stay and talk, but I'd rather make myself useful." With that, he left the office in a rush.

Then House noticed that Chase was the next one to get up. "And where do you think _you're_ going, pretty boy?"

"I'd rather help out at the OR than sit around playing mind games with you." His boss figured it was either that or he couldn't stand being in the same room as his ex-wife's lover. After staring each other down for a good three seconds, the blonde man left. House turned back around to face his two remaining ducklings.

He shrugged. "The old team was a pain anyway. Who needs them." Remy's mind immediately wandered off to the third ex-lackey. She almost couldn't contain her smirk.

"Well," Taub interrupted her thoughts for a moment. It was his turn to stand up from the table. "_I_ am going to work off my clinic hours because there's nothing else better to do and apparently, you and I have different definitions of 'fun'." He stalked off without another word.

Finally realizing that she was the only one left in the room, Thirteen put away the magazine and got on her feet as well. But before she could even get close to the door, a cane was blocking her way. "You totally slept with her, didn't you?"

She knew this was coming and didn't even fight the grin spreading across her face. "No, I didn't." '_I wish..._' she thought. She tried to wave off his cane and walk forward, only to have it obstructing her path again.

"Lies. You're practically radiating rainbows and sunshine. And that could only mean one thing... You got laid!"

"House!" she shouted angrily, but somehow ended up laughing near the end. "I didn't sleep with her. Not yet anyways."

He studied her critically. So she wasn't lying the first time. "Well, _something_ must've happened. Did you bring me the pictures I requested?" he asked eagerly, eyes dancing with excitement.

"_No_, I didn't get to take any pictures." She was beginning to get irritated. She swatted his cane away from her stomach and quickly made it to the door. Unfortunately, her boss forcefully stopped her from pulling it open.

"That wasn't the deal."

_'Why does he have to be so goddamn stubborn? I don't have time for this._' Thirteen rolled her eyes out of frustration, her patience running out. "Just 'cause I went on a date with Cameron doesn't mean–" '_Ohhhh shit. How the fuck did I let that slip?_'

"Aha!"

She felt her face getting hot. "A-anyway..." she continued, trying not to make a big deal out of it. She'd never give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was getting embarrassed. "No pictures yet. You'll have to be patient."

"Oh my god, forget the pictures. I want a live show, right here, right now." He stomped his cane on the carpeted floor for emphasis.

Remy decided to completely ignore his previous statement instead of responding. "Listen. _I_ am going to go find us a new case." Before being stopped again, she swiftly turned around and headed out of the room. She had a bad feeling that House might not stop bothering her until he got what he wanted.

"Tell Cameron I said 'hi'!"

* * *

The ER attending had just finished popping a young teen's dislocated shoulder back into place, after having removed a pipe protruding from a man's stomach and shocking five hearts back into their normal beating state. Now, she was standing at the nurses station, after being beckoned for the umpteenth time that day, and probably the millionth time that year. A nurse handed her a file for her to go over.

"A man came in a while ago with stomach pains. He was discharged from our ER two weeks ago..."

Cameron nodded and urged her to go on. But as she took her routine scan around the department, her eyes locked on a certain brunette standing off to the side. The butterflies in her stomach immediately came back, and it felt like middle school all over. When she saw Thirteen smile, her knees almost gave out.

"Doctor Cameron." She tore her gaze away from Remy.

"Huh?" Blood rushed to her cheeks as she returned her attention to the nurse, where it was supposed to be in the first place.

"I asked if you want to give this patient a check-up. He's over there on the last bed."

"Oh...uh, right. I'll do that. Thanks." She buried her red face in the folder to avoid the weird look that the nurse shot at her. It took an immense amount of willpower not to take another glance at her suitor again. But her efforts proved to be completely futile, for a couple of seconds later, she heard footsteps approaching, and a familiar, intoxicating perfume hit her. _Don't look up, Cameron. Don't look up._

"Doctor Cameron." She looked up, then mentally slapped herself for doing it.

"Doctor Hadley," she greeted in the calmest voice she can muster. Never did she ever have to try so hard to keep up her poker face. It got even more difficult when Remy looked at her smugly.

"I came down here to see if I could grab a case for Diagnostics," she told her, observing how restless the blonde was getting. _'Dear God...those glasses make her look SO fucking hot._'

"Um..." Allison began to re-read the folder on her hand. She racked her brain, trying to remember what the nurse had told her, trying to make sense of the jumble of words and six-syllable medical terms on the paper. Curse Remy Hadley for appearing all of a sudden, making her all flustered.

"Can I take a look at that?"

"S-Sure."

Thirteen went over the symptoms of the patient and tried to think of possible diagnoses. But noticing that something was a little bit off, she decided it was worth checking out. "I think I'll take this. That okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

After that, she thought Thirteen was going to walk away, but soon realized that she was leaning in closer instead. She watched cautiously as the taller doctor stood real close, their faces almost touching, and held out the opened file in front of them. Having Remy so near but not being able to have any contact with her was almost becoming unbearable. Allison forcefully shook her urges away as she watched the brunette point her slender finger to a number denoting the patient's blood pressure. '_Huh?_' Cameron was totally confused by the woman's actions. She furrowed her brows and stared at the number. '_BP's normal. Nothing unusual... Is that a symptom? Does it have something to do with a specific disease or an infection, or–'_

"So I was thinking... Lunch at one?" Thirteen's deep voice was almost a whisper. A couple of seconds later, Cameron's mind clicked. '_Wow she puts up a good act.'_

The ER head kept her eyes on the folder and tried to look concentrated. "Sure..." she spoke as softly as she could. "Um...should I come get you? No wait, that wouldn't be good. Uh...or I could meet you in the locker room... If that's okay."

Remy fought hard to keep a straight face when all she wanted to do was laugh at Cameron's cuteness and kiss her senseless. "Yeah, that'll work. I'll see you there in a few?"

"Sure." She caught herself before her lips curled into a smile. '_Dammit, this is hard._'

"Alright. Well, I'd better get going then..." Thirteen was about to draw the file back, when she realized that she forgot to mention something else. "Oh, and Cam?"

"Yeah, Rem?"

"I've been meaning to tell you... House kinda...sorta...knows about us..."

"What?" she shouted. The both of them widened their eyes at each other and sheepishly looked up. As expected, Cameron's voice had caused several members of the ER staff to turn and stare at them. Remy cleared her throat audibly and looked back down at the file, pretending to be thinking really, _really_ hard. Biting the inside of her cheek, Allison did the same.

"Are you serious? How the hell did that happen?" she asked, much softer this time.

"Well... He uh... He saw us when we were leaving from the hotel the night of the anniversary party... But don't worry," Remy added quickly. "He's been keeping his mouth shut this entire time. I just wanted to warn you in advance so that you'll see it coming...and so that you'll know how to bribe him."

"How?"

"Well, at first, I told him I'd give him pictures..."

"What?" Cameron whispered harshly, her face getting redder, if that was even possible.

"I wasn't planning on it, I swear. I just knew it'd keep him quiet for a while."

The blonde thought in silence for a moment. "So...um...is that all I have to do if he threatens to out us? Tell him he won't be getting any pictures?"

Thirteen cleared her throat nervously again and averted her eyes elsewhere. "Uh, about that... You can try, but I'm not sure if it'll work anymore. He says wants a live show."

Allison looked like she wanted to yell again but managed to stop herself this time. Instead, she shot the other doctor an incredulous look.

"So...yeah. Just giving you a heads up on the hell that's coming our way. Knowing House, he might come to the ER to bug you about it... Well, see ya." Before Cameron could say anything else, Thirteen made a run for it and left the ER in a hurry, a grin planted on her face. She knew Allison would start worrying like hell once she told her House knew about them...but at the same time, she couldn't help but find a freaking-out Allison extremely adorable. Remy got into the lift with a new case in hand and headed back up to Diagnostics. '_I hope Cam's not gonna kick my ass for leaving like that...'

* * *

_

- end of chapter -

Pictures vs live show? Hmmmmmmm.


	9. Frustration

Author's Note: The other day I was at the mall, and I saw a stand of canes in the department store. Who would've imagined that I'd get all happy and excited.

* * *

Chapter 9: Frustration

It was close to one o'clock and Cameron was planning to go get changed for lunch as soon as she was done stitching up the last patient on her list. Making sure that the ER staff had everything covered, she left her office and headed for the locker room. All morning she'd been thinking about what Remy told her. She found it extremely discouraging that of all the people in the world, it was PPTH's biggest jerk who knew about them getting together. She didn't think anyone had been sober enough to pay any attention to them the night of the dinner-dance event. Actually, she never thought dancing with Thirteen would be seen as a big deal at all. Then again...she wasn't exactly the most clearheaded person herself that night. But what's interesting was that rumors hadn't spread yet and nobody around the hospital had been giving her any weird looks. It was only House who had to be so damn observant and nosy. It made her feel powerless, knowing that he could ridicule them in public if he ever felt like it, hanging such juicy information over their heads. '_God, why does he always have to ruin everything that ever happens to me?_' She wasn't ready to be outed yet...especially when they were in the early stages of their relationship. Plus, she was still extremely shy about it. House knowing about them is like him having a detonation button for a bomb. And Cameron was anxiously preparing herself to be ready for the day he decides to set it off.

The ER head was just about to open the door to the locker room when it was stopped. Looking up, she saw a familiar-looking cane pushing against it. '_Oh shit.'_

"Cameron! Just the person I wanted to see!"

With a sigh, she turned around. "What do you _want_ House?" she asked irritably, shooting him a glare. She knew he had that devilish smirk on his face.

"Your girlfriend promised me something and didn't deliver. I was hoping you could get her to do it."

Cameron widened her eyes and quickly glanced around in panic to see if anybody had heard the term he had used. Luckily, the few people who were walking by didn't pay them any heed. She shot him a warning look.

"House, you better watch your mouth or you might not get anything at all."

Her threat, however, turned out to be useless. "I'm not getting anything anyway. I might as well just tell everyone right now. Maybe I should go scream it across the lobby like that time when I told everyone I had sex with Cuddy..." he told her thoughtfully. The blonde stared at him with horror.

"House... Let's talk about this..."

"The hooking up of PPTH's two hottest doctors: Cameron and Thirteen," he said in an advertising tone. "No wait. That won't do. What's Thirteen's last name again?" He paused to think. "Oh screw it. Never mind. Cam-er... No, no. Thir... Nah, that doesn't work either... How about Cam...teen? Aha! Camteen! We have a winner!"

As more people filled the hallways, Allison was getting pretty restless. "House, there's no need to act rashly. We can negotiate."

"WHAT, Cameron?" he yelled out loud all of a sudden. "I can't believe you're sleeping with–"

"OKAY, OKAY! Fine! Just shut up!"

She sighed in defeat, glowering at the man smiling victoriously in front of her. "You want a show? Fine. Just one quick kiss and that's it. Nothing more."

"With tongue."

Cameron swallowed, feeling ill-at-ease. "_Only_ if you promise you'll keep your trap shut."

"If it's a good show."

The woman bit her lip and turned away from her ex-boss, entering the locker room. And what luck – standing by her locker was none other than the object of her musings. To her utmost dismay, House had followed her into the room and was close behind her.

"Why, Thirteen! We were just talking about you!"

Remy looked at Allison as if to ask for confirmation. The shorter woman returned with an apologetic gaze. "I'm sorry..."

'_Sorry for what?'_' It took a while for the brunette to register. "House, what are you making us do?" she asked in a scolding, demanding tone.

He put his arms up as if surrendering. "Hey, I'm not making you two lovebirds do anything. You're going to do what you usually do. I'm just going to sit here and watch, as quiet as a mouse." His grin couldn't grow any bigger or more sinister.

Remy looked at her girlfriend with disbelief. "You promised him a show?"

"He was going to tell! There were so many people out there in the hallway, and I swear I saw Chase coming around the corner!" She shot House an almost menacing glare, surprising Thirteen a little by this new side of her. "Manipulative asshole," she muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a horrible person. Now enough about me. You two can start any time you know," he urged on. He watched as the two women gave each other shy glances. "Oh _come on_ already, Camteen. I don't have all day."

Remy looked at her boss with her eyebrows raised quizzically. "_Camteen_?"

"For one reason or another, it sounds awfully more appealing than 'Foreteen'," he commented, pondering. He then made waving motions with his cane. "Okay, now go on. Make out already before I yell about it down the hall."

And both of them were well aware of how serious he was, that he wasn't kidding when he said it. Cameron looked up at the brunette hesitantly, her cheeks rosy red, taking a step forward to close the gap between them. Thirteen glared at her boss once more before snapping back to the woman in front of her, softening her gaze, and leaning in to capture her lips. Allison instantly grabbed onto her girlfriend's suspenders, pulling her close. Unlike the previous night's kiss, this one was much less tender and much more needy. Ever since the day before, they'd been craving for each other every minute they were apart.

As Remy gently bit at her lip, Allison muffled a moan. This girl was just too much. Every nerve on her body felt like it was on fire. Thirteen had that effect on her, and she loved it. But knowing that her ex-boss was standing there in the room with them, she tried to hold back. This was supposed to be a quick kiss. Wait, why were they still going at it?

Opening her eyes, she looked at Remy's closed ones. She obviously was enjoying this. But just as she was about to pull Cameron even closer, she felt her backing up. The blonde pulled away before things got out of hand.

"There, House. You got what you want. Now keep your damn mouth shut. Got it?" Thirteen found Allison's authoritative tone extremely sexy. She looked up at her boss and saw that fiendish smirk on his face.

"That. Was. HOT."

"Tell anyone and you're not gonna get anything else from us," the ER head warned, pointing a threatening finger at him.

"Oh man..." He closed his eyes and sighed blissfully. "I can't imagine what sex would be like..."

Blushing profusely and feeling extremely self-conscious, Cameron began to push him out of the locker room. "You can _go_ now!" She wanted him as far away as possible. Still in somewhat of a pleasant shock, House didn't protest as he was aggressively shoved out of the room, the door closing swiftly behind him. Grinning wickedly, he limped off down the hall.

Allison sighed with exasperation as she made her way back to Remy by her locker. "I'm sorry... He was being so obnoxious and he was yelling and—" A soft pair of lips cut her off, taking her by surprise. Although brief, the kiss was even hungrier than their previous one. She knew that she was being a little aggressive, but the younger woman really couldn't control herself. Again, before they got too caught up in the passionate lip-lock, Cameron gently pushed her away. She looked up at a pouting Thirteen.

"I've been waiting to do that all day."

"You're probably glad that House gave you a reason to."

"I am." She leaned in again for a kiss, but the blonde didn't let it go past two seconds.

"Not in here, Rem..." She tried to take a step away, but the taller doctor's grip around her waist was firm.

"...Why not...?" Thirteen asked in a low, seductive voice as she began trailing kisses down her neck. Cameron's knees weakened and cursed the sensitiveness of that part of her body. Her girlfriend pushed her against the lockers for support, moving up to kiss her on the lips again.

"People...could be coming in...any second..." the attending gasped breathlessly. And yet, she did nothing to stop the brunette's ministrations. But just as she finished the sentence, they heard the door swing open and people walking in. '_Shit!_' They jumped away from each other and began straightening their clothes, fixing their hair, attempting to look as natural as they could.

"...I dunno. I guess we could go out for drinks later tonight..." The Australian accent was strangely familiar...

"...Sure. There's this new bar downtown. We could go check it out..." _Foreman_.

And what a coincidence it was, since Chase's and Foreman's lockers were directly opposite that of Cameron's. Once they saw the two women, they immediately froze in their tracks. Thirteen seemed to be completely engrossed with her phone, while Cameron was practically burying her head into her locker.

"Hey," Foreman greeted cordially. Remy and Allison turned to look at them at the same time. "Hey," they both responded quietly.

Chase, however, was not feeling so friendly. Instead of acknowledging them, he headed straight for his locker. "So...is this new bar any good?" he attempted to continue the conversation, deliberately ignoring the two women behind him. Foreman noted his strange behavior but didn't question it. Thirteen watched as he eyed her and Allison skeptically, then looked back at his Aussie friend. "Jeff from CCU has been there a couple of times. Said the place was pretty nice." He then looked at Remy. "You guys doing anything tonight? You can come get drinks with us."

As soon as he finished his sentence, everyone besides the colored doctor cringed on the inside. Oh Foreman and his ignorance. It was Cameron who spoke up to break the momentary silence that filled the room. "Sorry, I'm busy tonight. I've got a lot of paperwork to catch up on."

When Foreman turned to the brunette, she shook her head lightly. "I've got plans already... But you two have fun." She smiled at him awkwardly, noticing the slightly disappointed look on his face. '_Trust me, Foreman,_' she thought to herself with amusement. '_It would be a lot better if we didn't go._'

Wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, Allison grabbed her clothes and motioned to her girlfriend that she was going to get changed. Remy nodded and watched her go, hoping that she would be quick about it. Staring at her phone again, she tried to use it as an excuse to avoid eye contact or conversation with the other two men in the room. A heavy and uncomfortable silence fell upon them. The only audible sounds were Chase's shuffling of things around his locker and Foreman's heavy breathing. Thirteen knew all too well that if her ex-boyfriend wasn't there, the Aussie would probably flip out on her again and they would start shouting and fighting and things would definitely not end so well. Maybe Foreman wasn't completely useless after all. The brunette smirked at the thought.

After what seemed like an eternity, Allison finally emerged from one of the bathroom stalls, all changed out of her bloody scrubs and ready to go. Grabbing her purse from her locker, she looked up at Remy and tilted her head towards the door. "Bye Foreman. Bye Chase." And the two girls made a dash for the egress without another glance behind them.

Foreman's eyes followed the two women with confusion.

"Since when were Thirteen and Cameron friends?"

* * *

- end of chapter -

You could just imagine Chase banging his head on his locker after that last comment. lawls

And I'm sure all of you agree with House when he said 'Camteen' sounds a lot more appealing than 'Foreteen'. I cringe at the word 'Foreteen'. Hell, I even cringe when I hear 14 in a random context nowadays. _However_, hearing the number 13 makes me smile. :]

I'm technically leaving home tomorrow evening. Leaving as in hopping on a plane headed for the States for college. But no worries! I will finish the story and have everything uploaded by tomorrow before I leave! Don't wanna leave you hanging now, would we?


	10. Intention

Author's Note: Aaahh. Sorry for rushing to finish the story. But hey, you guys get two chapters today as a bonus.

* * *

Chapter 10: Intention

The following days of the week had been pretty much the same. It consisted of Remy and Allison sneaking glances at each other whenever they were in the same room, a few subtle grazes and touches here and there when they were positive no one was looking, lunch together away from the hospital when the day wasn't too busy, fuming glares and stares from the infuriated ex-husband, and of course a superfluous amount of unnecessary mocking and obscene remarks from the man who compares himself to God. Unfortunately, working for House meant late nights at the hospital, either taking the night shift to watch their patient or staying cooped up in the lab for test results. And when Thirteen was given the privilege of leaving work early, it was Cameron who had to stay overnight for duty. It was more than frustrating how their schedules and time off barely fit together, but they remained patient. More than anything, the time they spent separated made them look forward to their much-awaited encounters even more. The two of them couldn't have been more happy when the weekend approached. Allison had taken the initiative to ask Remy out for dinner Friday night, and they planned to head over to Thirteen's apartment afterwards to watch a movie. It was the perfect way to relieve themselves after such a stressful week of work.

But one thing has caught the attention of the two doctors. Everybody knew that rumors tended to spread like wildfire around PPTH, and yet no one (besides House of course) has ever approached Thirteen or Cameron about their 'secret' relationship. Sure, they've been trying their hardest to keep all displays of affection on the down low, but were they really that good at hiding it? Which comes to another puzzling anomaly: House. On a normal day, when the madman gets ahold of blackmail-worthy information, he'd take full advantage of it, rubbing it in everybody's faces, announcing it to the entire world and get someone extremely hurt or furious before he's satisfied. But not with 'Camteen', as he coined them. He only made those suggestive comments whenever he was alone with one of them, or when nobody else was around. This strange behavior piqued the secret couple's interest and curiosity immensely. Not that they weren't thankful for his silence though. They just didn't know what to make of it.

Thirteen walked into his office that Friday afternoon with a CT scan of their most recent patient in hand. She saw that he had his face buried in his laptop with no motions of moving, even when they both knew he heard her come in.

"Scan shows tumors in the brain. They're prepping the patient for surgery right now." She slipped the film onto his desk.

"Sounds good," came his reply. The fact that he only took a brief glance at the scan showed that he obviously wasn't interested. Instead, he looked up at the brunette. "So how's Cameron?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ugh." Typical of him to care more about her love life than the wellbeing of his own patient. But she thought that him bringing up the topic of their relationship was a good opportunity to interrogate him about his stance on it. "Why do you care anyway?"

Her boss leaned back on his chair and clasped his hands behind that brilliant head of his. "Two hot _female _doctors hooking up. Duh!" He spoke as if it were the most obvious and sensible reason in the world.

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "No. It has got to be more than that." She placed her hands on her hips. "For some reason, I don't think this is only because you want to fulfill your fantasies. I mean...it seems like you care enough not to mess us up. Well, not yet anyway."

"_Why_ on earth would I mess you two up? This is all I've ever dreamed of! Live drama is SO much better than _General Hospital_."

"But this is just so weird! You're supposed to be tearing us apart, finding ways to screw up our relationship like...like you did with Cameron and Chase...me and Foreman...and almost every single relationship Wilson has ever had. Or at least _try_ to get me fired again. Or make up excuses about me getting distracted and having my performance as a doctor affected. But you're not. You're being..." She paused for a while, trying to find the words. "...unusually supportive. It's almost as if..."

A thought hit her and she gasped, widening her eyes. Then slowly, a smug expression formed on her face. "You think we're good together," she declared in an all too accusing tone. "You _want_ us to stay together, not just because it's "hot", as you put it, but because we fit. Because she's right for me." Remy's smile was triumphant.

"_Nooo,_" he drawled. "God, what is it with you people, always trying to justify my behavior with such humanitarian interpretations? I always have to work extra hard to look bad."

She found his denial a little unconvincing. As much as he loved watching drama ensue, she'd barely interacted with Cameron around the hospital the entire week. And all he saw was just one kiss. He wasn't going crazy over them, wasn't setting up any video cameras in their apartments (hopefully she'd be right about that), wasn't hiring anyone to stalk them or following them home. He's still nosy, asking inappropriate questions, but he wasn't as prying as he used to be. He was being nice, keeping quiet so as not to cause any potential problems between her and Cameron. It's been a week and he still hasn't said a word about them to anyone. He's...cooperative. Since when was _House_ cooperative in any sense?

"I am _so_ telling Cameron."

"Tell her what? That I'm a good person? Yeah, I'm sure she'd buy that, what with her compassion and tendency to love everything that moves," he said sarcastically, diverting his attention back to his laptop.

Thirteen eyed him inquisitively. No, she wasn't mistaken. This was House supporting their relationship. As she became more certain about the discovery, she felt like laughing out loud.

"You better wipe that smile off your face before I _do_ start screwing with you," he warned her, seeming completely engrossed with the computer screen.

The intern narrowed her eyes at him. "You wouldn't."

The impish smile on his face made Remy doubt herself for a second. She scrutinized the man who shook his head and tsked at whatever he was looking at on his mac. Was he pulling her leg? Maybe he had a different approach now – by _not_ messing with her, he actually _was_. Or perhaps Thirteen was overanalyzing his motives, and this was all set up as a mind game. Goddamn the complexity of House's brain and how it functions.

"Oh god..." She heard him murmur. What the hell was he watching?

"Porn again?" she asked casually. The man looked up at her expectantly.

"No. Something better."

Remy scrunched her eyebrows with confusion. '_What could be better than porn for House?_' Curiosity getting the best of her, she stepped around the table to take a peak. And what she saw made her jaw hit the ground. "No."

Eyes as wide as saucers, she stared at his laptop. Filling the entire screen was a fully focused picture of her making out with Cameron, tongue and all, as they stood by the hospital parking lot. At some other time, she would've thought the photo extremely hot...but her mind pushed those thoughts aside as she snapped her head back to the man who completely violated her privacy. "Where the _hell_ did you get that?" she yelled, demanding an answer intimidatingly. She watched as an evil grin spread across her boss's unshaven face.

"I never would have pegged you as a lovey-dovey PDA type of girl," he commented. Thirteen reached a hand over to the trackpad with intentions of deleting it off the mac, but House smacked her arm away. "Hey! My property!" He shielded his laptop computer from his infuriated employee.

"_My_ privacy!" she shouted in return. But every time her hands got within a one-foot radius of his mac, they were violently swatted away.

"I was just an innocent bystander who _happened_ to have a camera. Who knew you'd go at it in public like that?" he defended himself, eyeing the photo again.

"YOU..." Remy pointing a threatening finger at him. The situation was getting ridiculous. She didn't even know what to say. Maybe she was wrong the first time. House _was_ being supportive for his own entertainment. The nerve of him! "I swear to God, House..."

"You don't even believe in God," he quipped. '_Wiseass._'

Just as she opened her mouth to say something, the brunette heard someone enter the office. She turned to find herself face-to-face with Foreman. "Thirteen, we've been paging you for the past ten minutes. We need you down at the OR now for the surgery." His voice was urgent and slightly frustrated.

"Sorry, I must've left my pager in my locker," she mumbled in reply. When the colored doctor turned to leave, she followed suit...until she remembered why she was feeling so mad. Stopping by the door, she spun around to shoot daggers at House. "Listen up. I don't have the time right now to convince you to delete that photo – I will do that some other day – but you are going to be the _only_, I repeat, the _only_ person who will ever have access to that picture, am I _clear_?"

However, her frightening tone did not have the effect she was hoping for, and certainly did not succeed in wiping that smirk off her boss's face. "What makes you think there's only _one_ picture?"

Remy gaped at him, mortified. "NO."

She was about to speak again when Foreman's voice called her attention. "Thirteen! Are you coming or not?" He was clearly getting impatient waiting for his colleague. Then again, who can blame him; their dying patient was sitting in the OR waiting to be sliced open.

Pointing a finger at the cantankerous madman again and shaking her head, she left the room. As she began walking down the hall to catch up with Foreman, she took one last glance at her boss again and what she saw made her stop for a second. Surprisingly, she found him smiling. What struck her was that it was unexpectedly genuine, sincere, void of any mockery. He met her gaze briefly, and she couldn't help but smile back. And that was all it took for Remy to figure out House's true intentions.

* * *

"House gave us his blessing."

"Uh...what?"

"House. I think he gave us his blessing."

Cameron looked at a patient's bloody, stitched-up leg in front of her, then looked up at her girlfriend. She felt like she was missing something here. Then again, Thirteen just showed up randomly without warning, and now she was talking about something so irrelevant and out of context that it didn't seem to make any sense to her. The ER attending motioned for a nurse to finish up while she stepped aside with Remy.

"Um, I don't think I understand. Could you say that again, _Doctor Hadley_?" She reminded them of their setting and how they were meant to speak on formal terms. Thirteen smiled. Opening the folder she had in her hands, she stepped closer to Cameron and pulled the same trick she'd been using the entire week.

"It's House," she whispered to the blonde. "I think I know why he's been so generous to us."

"Really? Why do you think?"

"He's not ruining us because he thinks we're right for each other."

That seemed a little ridiculous and implausible. Allison tried to hide her smile. "How'd you find out?"

"I was talking to him in his office earlier, and I just put the pieces together."

"So do you think he'll help us keep this a secret?"

Remy thought for a while. "For now. But...uh...I have a feeling that it won't stay this way forever. He has visual aid as legitimate proof."

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked, getting a little anxious.

The brunette looked at her nervously, but before she had the chance to say anything, a rapid beeping sound from a monitor close by caught their attention. "Patient's crashing. Need paddles over here!"

* * *

- end of chapter -

Now off to the next & the last!


	11. Passion

Chapter 11: Passion

"He has a picture of _what_?"

"I'm serious! It was his desktop wallpaper!"

The two doctors were having dinner at a semi-fancy restaurant that Friday evening, after getting out of work. Leaving the hospital knowing that they had the next two days off took a massive weight off their shoulders. The week had been hectic for the both of them. But what do you expect from their line of profession?

"How the hell did he get that?" the ER attending asked, her face turning pink.

"That's what I asked. I bet he followed us that other day when we were heading out for lunch," Thirteen assumed, looking thoughtful as she took a bite of her food. She remembered that day. Apparently, 24 hours without any physical contact with your new lover could do a number on a girl. She recalled that afternoon because that was a rare moment when she gave in to her weaknesses and pulled Allison into a kiss on sudden impulse. "Guess we're not as subtle as we thought, huh," she remarked guiltily. In truth, she knew there were people around, but she just couldn't help it.

"I sure hope he'd keep it to himself..." muttered Cameron under her breath, poking at her salad.

Seeing her so worried was amusing to Thirteen. But she knew how Cameron was still very new to having a relationship with a woman, and somewhat unready to have it out in the open, especially at the hospital. "I think I want a copy. You should see it – it's pretty hot if you ask me," she commented with a smirk, trying to make light of the situation and ease her apparent discomfort. Allison's embarrassed expression only made her grin wider. She loved making her blush; it had to be the cutest thing ever.

"I-It's okay. I think I can go without seeing it..." Cameron told her. They ate in silence for a while, caught up in satisfying their empty stomachs. Eventually, it was Remy who spoke up again.

"Cam?"

"Yes, Rem?"

"Can I ask you a question? Other than the one I just asked," she added wittily. The blonde nodded and looked at her with questioning eyes. "Who's a better kisser, me or Chase?"

As Cameron was sipping her drink while the question was asked, she nearly sputtered. She wasn't sure whether or not Thirteen had purposely timed her query to make her choke. Wiping her mouth with a napkin, she shot a reprimanding look at the younger woman.

"You sure you want me to answer that?" Allison asked tauntingly.

Remy only smiled. "Well, I know the answer's gonna be me, but I'd like to hear you say it again."

"Okay," the blonde agreed with a smirk. "Chase."

Thirteen kicked her good-naturedly under the table. "You're lying." God, she hoped she was lying. She frowned. "You're just saying that to piss me off."

"Is it working?" Cameron shot at her. The question caught Remy off guard and she didn't know how to respond without making a fool of herself.

"I...uh..." She thought for a while. "Are you saying you _want_ to piss me off?"

"No. It's just that you're asking such ridiculous questions, Rem." The blonde sipped at her drink before adding, "And also, it's fun to pick on you."

Thirteen eyed her girlfriend across the table. "You only pick on me because you know I let you do it."

"Which is nice. And you pick on me too, so it's a fair deal. In fact... you pick on me even more!" Allison realized. This made Remy smile. "Yesterday, you came to the ER for no specific reason but to distract me from my work!"

The brunette laughed. "I know! You almost knocked over the crash cart!"

The ER head widened her eyes and flushed with embarrassment again. She found that she'd be constantly blushing whenever she was with the younger woman. "No... that didn't happen..."

"Yes it did! You were totally checking me out...and then you freakin'...walked into it!" Thirteen gasped in between her uncontrollable laughter. She was re-living the whole scene in her head, and the expression on her girlfriend's face was just priceless. "The nurses...the nurses were like...what the fuck Doctor Cameron?"

Cameron covered her face with her hands as an attempt to hide her beet red face. Only Remy would have no mercy when making fun of her...because only Remy can get away with it. But the intern also had the sense to know when to stop – when to cease her continuous teasing before she drove the older woman up the wall. When she saw that she was started to get to that point, she reached across the table and took one of the blonde's hand in hers, squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I just wanted to see you..." she admitted. She drew up her hand to her lips and kissed it lightly on the knuckles. As Allison watched Remy's affectionate actions, she felt a warm feeling inside again. And just like that, the taller doctor was forgiven for poking fun at her.

"Hmm, then I guess it's you who can't stay away from me," Cameron commented smugly.

Thirteen shrugged. "Getting to see how much of a klutz you are is better than clinic hours." She laughed again and felt Allison kick her under the table. "Ow! That hurt!"

"No, it didn't. Stop trying to evoke my sympathy. Just because I'm Doctor Cameron doesn't mean I'm nice and compassionate 24/7. I also happen to be off duty at the moment."

Remy gasped exaggeratedly. "So you mean the Cameron at PPTH is a fraud? You're only pretending to be caring? That's horrible!"

"I'm not a fraud. I'm actually a serial killer off the clock," she answered nonchalantly, taking a bite of her food.

"I'm dating a serial killer... Hey, I didn't sign up for this!"

"Well, too bad. No turning back now, _Rem_." She shot her a flirty smirk.

They laughed and smiled throughout the course of their dinner. Being doctors who had to face cases where life hangs on the line every single day can be more than nerve-wracking. It wasn't often that they got to joke around and act immature like this. So much time had been spent being serious and solemn around the hospital, breaking bad news to patients and their relatives, witnessing deaths every so often, conducting surgeries with so much pressure on their backs because one false move meant another life lost. Together, the two doctors could be themselves without having to be judged, without putting on a face. They brought out the childish side in each other, because they know they could.

* * *

After Cameron paid for dinner, they drove her car over to Remy's. The younger woman had made sure to clean and organize everything the day before, making sure that the place looked somewhat presentable. They walked hand-in-hand into Thirteen's apartment. Remy switched on the lights and watched as Allison walked around, examining the place almost.

"Like it?" the brunette asked curiously.

Cameron's light teal eyes met hers. "Yeah. It's cozy...and very..." She looked around again before walking back to Remy. "...you." They chuckled softly at each other and made their way to the living room. Cameron insisted on choosing the movie as Thirteen dimmed the lights and plopped down on the couch, arms stretched out across the back. "What are we watching?"

"You'll like it." The blonde turned on the television and set up the dvd. When the opening credits and the title came on screen, Thirteen almost groaned. "A romantic comedy? Really?"

"It's a good movie! Trust me." Allison stood up and walked over to the sofa. She eyed Remy's outstretched arms skeptically, before sitting down beside her, leaning against her shoulder. The younger woman only smirked as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. Smiling, the both of them turned their attention to the television screen.

In all honestly, Remy never liked watching romantic comedies. In many cases, they were terrible cheesy and cliched, and so much more predictable. A happy ending is guaranteed, so despite all the drama and conflicts that ensue in between, the guy still gets the girl and everything just magically becomes resolved. Its falseness and impossibility is what got to her. Nobody lives a life that's all smiles in the real world; the mere notion of it is laughable. She didn't even know what 'happily ever after' freakin' _means._ And when it all comes down to it, watching romantic comedies only end up hurting Remy because she knew she can't have whatever the characters are having. It only made her feel more miserable than she already was.

A sudden movement by her side snapped her out of her deep train of thought. Cameron had just wrapped an arm around her waist, snuggling closer to her. The action itself made her heart flutter, and as she looked back up to continue watching the movie, she realized that it wasn't so bad after all.

An hour later, the movie ended and the credits came. Playing in the background was a slow and soft melody. Smirking slightly, Thirteen eased out of Cameron's embrace and stood up. The blonde watched her with curiosity as she turned around to face her. Remy looked into her eyes and held out a hand.

"Dance with me?"

Allison's eyes widened with surprise. She took the taller woman's hand with no hesitation. "I'd love to."

Thirteen pulled her up out of the couch with such a strong momentum that the tips of their noses touched when she caught Allison in her arms. She pulled her close by the waist and felt arms wrap around her shoulders. Swaying slowly to the soft rhythm, they felt like they were on the dance floor again a week ago. It was oddly familiar in such a new setting, but Cameron felt like she wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

"You liked the movie, didn't you?" she asked teasingly, leaning her head against Remy's shoulder.

Thirteen kept herself from grinning. "Eh, it was alright."

They continued dancing, letting the music fill their ears. "You always this romantic?" Cameron razzed.

"Uh..." Did she always have to be so direct? It seemed like she knew exactly when to catch her off guard. This was one thing she still had to get used. "If you don't like it, I can stop and be completely boring."

The blonde hit her playfully. "No, I like it." And they both knew that.

Remy thought for a while as she spun them slowly. "Hey Cam?"

"Yes Rem?"

"You never answered my question."

"Which one...?"

"Who's the better kisser, me or Chase?"

Allison smiled as she pulled her head back and rested her forehead against the taller doctor's.

"You, Rem. And you're better than him in every other sense." She leaned in and kissed her deeply. Remy returned just as eagerly, having waited all night for this moment. What started out as slow and sensual gradually became needy and heated. It wasn't long before hands began to roam and touch and feel. Each kiss just as intoxicating as the last. Allison all but melted into Remy's arms, clinging to her, wanting to be as close to her as possible. And that was why the blonde felt a little bit put off when her lover pulled away. She looked into her eyes inquisitively.

"Even in bed?" Thirteen asked breathlessly.

It took a moment for Cameron to connect the question to her previous answer. Her heart raced as she gazed into the brunette's longing and lust-filled eyes. "I wouldn't know if I haven't slept with you yet." She responded, panting lightly.

Remy grinned. "Would you like to find out?"

Allison bit her lip, before breaking out into a smile. "It better be more than a 7."

"Yes Ma'am."

And in one swift motion, Remy swept her off her feet, quite literally, and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

- end of chapter & story -

I just want to say thank you to all the readers and reviewers. It's been fun. :) I had initially started this story on a whim and didn't expect it to be so LONG. But I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it. I'll be entering college and I'm not sure I'll have the time to write until winter break (LOL). But I'll be around. ;)


End file.
